Aventuras Divertidas ( Bromas )
by jennifer2001
Summary: nuestros heroes estan en aventura descubriran muchas cosa como el amor , personas , drama , celos , etc
1. Chapter 1

BROMAS

Estaba finn comiendo un emparedado y bebiendo su jugo de naranja. se termina su emparedado y su jugo y se arrecuesta y se duerme. Al despertarse mira a jake ,fionna y cake riéndose :D

Que pasa chicos dice fin levantándose del sofá

Nada dicen fionna ,jake,y cake

Y viene jake y le toma una foto a fin con bmo

Esto es oro dice jake riendo y estirándose con su violin y se a donde arcoíris y Cake se va igual fionna con su mochila

Que demo.. dice fin tocándose la oreja

Y mira en el espejo que tiene un vestido de mujer y colitas en el pelo usando unas chapas y maquillado

Aaaaaaaaaah chicos .ya verán les hare la mejor broma de todas jajajajajaja han despertado el demonio que vive en mi entrepierna jajajaja oh rayos que broma les hare dice fin quitándose el vestido,quitándose el maquillaje,y se pone su gorro (Ojo no se quito el peinado).Oh ya se llamare a las personas adecuadas para hacer una broma dice fin usando el teléfono

Mas tarde como 30 minutos

que quieres? fin dice marcelin tocándose el pelo. Estaba cantando en mi diario dice marcelin

Si y era supeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer aburrida jajajajaja dice Marshall flotando arriba de fin con una sonrisa

Oye! dice marcelin enojada y avergonzada

Bueno los llame para que le hagamos una super broma a Jake,Cake y Fionna dice fin acercándose a Marshall y a marcelin

Sgsoahslahdhkdgskddj dice fin susurando

Ellos 3 dicen :HORA DE BROMAS

Ya jake llega donde arcoíris para tocar su música. Amor traje el violin para que toquemos dice jake arriba del tejado

Kakarabojadanerukafualiafe dice arcoíris

¿Que? ¿Como que romper? Dice jake triste . tendremos bebes

Falagekukayete lágate dice arcoíris

No me ire me quedare aquí! dice jake enojado y triste

Silencio~~~

Jake se va llorando en su bicicleta y le dice shelly(el gusano de su violin)

Que pasa jake? . arcoíris termino conmigo dice jake llorando

Ya llega jake a la casa y se va a llorar a su "cama" hasta que se duerme

Y en el dulce reino lo mismo le pasa a Cake con monochromicorn y se va a llorar en su "cama" igual que jake

Llega fionna al dulce reino y mira al príncipe gumball con la princesa flama bebiendo el te

Ooh princesa flama que hace aquí?

Aah fionna deberías irte yo y la princesa flama estamos hablando de ciencia

Noo me puedo quedar aquí ok no me aburriré ok ok dice fionna sentandose .

Ok ok fionna dice el dulce príncipe agarrando la tasa de te y bebiendo

Buenno como le decía princesa flama se puede crear un aparato para que usted no queme todo si invierto la polaridad de tu estado con la demás materia…...y

Se detiene el DP y mira a fionna dormida echando baba en la mesa

Oye fionna despierta dice el DP despertándola

Ah si creo que si dice fionna retirandose

Fionna sale corriendo con unas lagrimas en su ojos se miraban como cristal a la luz del la luna .Ella se dirije a la casa del árbol

En la casa del árbol

Llega fionna y abraza a finn con lafrimas en sus ojos

Finn el DP y la PF dice fionna llorando y valbusendo

Que eso no era parte de—dice fin solto a fionna y salió de la casa

En el dulce reino

Eeh DP que esta … dice fin viendo a el DP poniéndole un aparato raro a la PF

Ya esta PF ahora podrá tener una relación sin acabar con la tierra dice el DP

En serio? Dice la PF

Si dice el DP acercándose a la princesa flama

Ellos dos se besan mientras fin los mira y le salen lagrimas no dijo nada se dirijia a la casa del árbol

En la casa del árbol

Fin abre la puerta y se va a llorar en la sala donde etaban Jake ,Cake , y Fionna llorando y Finn se les une .

De pronto oyen unas risa y se detienen fin y fionna se levantan con sus espadas

Miran que es la reina de los vampiros y Marshall riéndose

Por que se rien de nostros? Dice fin enojado votando la espada

Por que todo era un holograma dice marcelin mientras Marshall se sigue riendo

Si debes de que tu les hicieras una broma fin nosotros la hicimos y a los cuatros jajajajajajaja dicen marchall

Eso si se llama broma dice fionna

Momentito osea que arcoíris no esta embarazada? Dice jake

No eso si dice marceline seria

Auh dice jake

Jajajajajajajajajajaj todos se pusieron a reir

Fin

Sigan esoerando mas facfic hasta la próxima semana


	2. Chapter 2

Sol y calor..

esto cada vez que la letra este asi :_es por que un personaje esta pensando _

Era un dia tan acalurado en la tierra de Ooo y nuestros 4 heroes estaban en la casa del árbol aburridos sin hacer nada

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeh dice fin en el suelo echando baba sin su camisa y se le salía un mechon de pelo del gorro

¿Oigan chicos no quieren hacer algo? Dice jake

¿Qué? dice fionna

Bueno podríamos jugar ¡GUERRA DE CARTAS! Dice jake levantando la caja que contiene las cartas

¡NOOO! dicen Fionna ,cake , y fin

Mmmmmmmmmmmmn dice jake enojado

Ring –ring –ring

¡Que, que! fue eso dice cake sorprendida y con su cola esponjada

Solo es el teléfono Cake dice fionna sobándola

Yo contesto dice fin

Aah hola marcy no no sigo enojado por la broma ¿la playa? Claro nos encantaría ok ok si yo les digo gracias marcy

Chicos saben ¿que hora es? ….. dice fin

si son las 8:30 am por? Dice fionna

No Es HORA DE LA PLAYAAAAAAAAA dice fin gritando

Siiiiiiiiiiiii dicen Cake,Jake,y fionna

Playa playa playaaaaaaaaaaaaa canto yooooo va-mos a la playa tutitititututitutututit dice fin cantando con su voz robatica cargando su mochila

Si la playa dice fionna feliz cargando un bolso

Siiiiiiii dicen Cake y Jake

Ya llegan ellos a la casa de marceline y tocan

Toc toc toc toc toc

Chicos que hacen aquí? dice marceline abriendo la puerta

Tu nos invitaste a la playa nos dijiste que aquí nos reuníamos

Si pero en la noche no por que yo y Marshall no podemos salir o morimos dice marceline enfrente al tele explicandoles

Si o quieren que estemos muertos dice mashall senalandolos mientras marceline lo aparta

No es que se nos olvido dice fin sentado en el sofá agachando la cabeza

Buenoooo podríamos ir yo y Marshall pero tendríamos que ir tapados y nos quedaremos en la noche ok?dice marceline

Siiiiii dice Finn

En la playa

Aaaaaaaaaaaaah se siente bien dice finn cuando estaba metiendo sus dedos en la arena

Oigan esa no es la DP y el DP? Dice fionna senalando

Ohh creo que si en bonnibel y su hermano dice marceline viendo desde su sombrilla

Hola chicos dice la DP saludando

Hola como esta dulce princesa? Dice cake

Muy bien Cake , no les importa que nos le unamos es que hacia mucho calor y venimos a la playa verdad gumball?dice la PD

Ah si , por cierto te miras bien fionna dice el príncipe gumball sonriendo

M..muchas dice fionna apenada

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuera del fafic quiero aclarar que la dulce princesa anda: cola de caballo

Traje de bano:es un trae que pareciera falda pero es corto y un brasier con vuelitos de puntitos y una pelota

Fuer del agua :un sombrero amarillo con una gran flor vestido amarillo hasta las rodillas y una flor en medio con bolso amarillo

FIONNA

Peinado : cabello suelto y u

n aro de conejo

Traje de bano : de 2 pieza azul rayado y comiendo un cono de hielo (cortesía del rey helado)

Fuera del agua: un vestido blanco flojo con un sombrero

MARCELINE

Peinado : 2 coletas

Traje de bano : un traje du una sola pieza rojo

Fuera del agua : un vestido de mangas hasta los tobillos un gorro y guantes

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oooooooooooooooooigaaaaaaaaa aaan metaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanseeeeeee eeeee al aguaaaaaaaa dice fin gritando desde lejos (en el agua)

Ya vaaaaaaaaaaaa dice fionna agarrando su cono .no vienen? Dice fionna sonriéndoles

Ya voy dice gumball

Yo también dice la DP

Marshall queda viendo fijamente hacia el DP y fionna

¿Que pasa? dice BMO

¿Qué? ¿Por qué pasaría algo? Dice Marshall chorreandose su bebida

En el agua

Mirame fionna estoy sfurfeando dice gumball

Yo lo hago mejor dice fin encima de jake como tabla

Jajajaja se miran bien chicos dice fionna

DE PRONTO TODO SE PUSO NUBLADO NO ESTABA LLOVIENDO PERO NO HAVIA SOL ;)

Fionna sale corriendo rápidamente hacia la arena

M..m.. Marshall …M ..Marceline dice fionna gritando y se cae en la arena

Marshall salió volando hacia ella con su sombrilla

Oye fionna que paso?dice Marshall

Es que me emocione por que mira ya no hay sol y pueden salir y nadar y no se quemaran dice fionna limpiándose y sonriéndole a Marshall

Cl.. claro dice Marshall

_Esa sonrisa que me dio fionna no era como otras que me habian mostrado creo que es la primera vez que yo yo ….me siento asi _

**_Oye fionna no vienes dice fin desde el mar_**

Ya vaaaaaaaaaa dice fionna desde la arena Marshall no vienes dice fionna sonriendo he hiendose hacia el mar

Marshall solamente se queda asombrado

No vienes? dice Marceline sonriendo he llendose

S..si ya va dice Marshall llendo

Marshall no se mete al agua solamente se queda en la arena enrrollado como niño pequeño buscando caracolas

Marshall no vienes dice fin en el agua

No me quedo aquí dice Marshall

Ok ok (raro) dice Marceline

Después de unas horas todos estaban en el agua excepto Marshall todos miraban que solamente estaba bucando algo se iba para qui y para alla nada mas

De pronto gritan :TIBUROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Todo el mundo sale expecto Fionna,Cake,Jake y Finn

Fionna entonce Marshall levanta la mirada y va al agua

Marshall quedate ahí dice fionna

JJAJAJAAJAJAJJA me los comeré chamaco perros dice el tiburón gigante saliendo del agua

Mientras fionna y fin empunaban sus espadas

Jake se convierte en un monstruo gigante y pelea contra el tiburón y cake les ayuda a llegar arriba del tiburon a fin ya fionna

Fin viene y clava su espada hacia en ojo del tiburon y fionna a su nariz

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah chamaco perros dice el tiburón tapándose el ojo

Fionna y fin se dejan caer al agua y cake y jake los atrapan

Tengase dice jake estirando su pata y pateándolo

Mas tarde…

Todos estaban en el piso comiendo sushi y bebiendo soda

Después…

Estaba la dulce princesa en su silla y le dice a fin

Fin me puedes echar bloqueador solar?

N …no lo se princesa dice fin

Venga hermanito ayude a la princesa dice jake empujándolo

Si fin haslo dice Marceline bebiedo su jugo de tomate y leyendo su libro con un sonrisa bajo su sombrilla

Eh esque yo no lo se princesa por que no le dice a gumball dice fin

Tienes razón guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuumbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaall grita la dulce princea

En el agua…..

Aaah que deliciosa esta el agua dice gumball sacando su cabeza del agua

Si dulce príncipe dice fionna jugando a la pelota con cake

Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuumbaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal grita la dulce princesa

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavaa aaaaaaaaaaaaa dice gumball saliendo del agua

Oigan no me dejen solita dice fionna en el agua ya que cake se fue a la arena

Ya vaaaaaaa dicen todos

Todos se dirigen a el agua

Y Marceline mira que todos la dejan ahí en la arena

Ella va volando donde fin y lo agarra

No me dejaras sola verdad fin? Dice Marceline sonrojada viendo hacia otro lado

Aah dile a Marshall que te acompañe dice fin llendose

Marceline solo queda viendo a Marshall que esta buscando "algo" en la arena

Creo que ire a leer dice Marceline

Jaja ay no me lanzes agua dice jake a cake

Jajajajajjaja

Hubieron muchas risas y sonrisas Marceline después de un rato se metió al agua y Marshall que de quien era la idea de ir a la playa no entro ya todos se divirtieron mucho fin y jake tenían muchas caracolas ,la dulce princesa tenia fragmentos de coral ,todos la pasaron bien .Ya todos fueron a la arena se secaron y se volvieron a vestir ya se iban de la playa

Oye Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarshaaaaaaa aaall es que no te despegaras de la arena grita marceline

Ya vaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,no molestes marceline grito Marshall llavando algo en su mano

Ya vámonos dice Marshall ya estando junto con los otros

Que llevas ahí dice Marceline tratando de quitarle "eso"

No molestes Marcy dice Marshall

Yo todos se fueron a sus casa , la dulce princesa y gumball se fueron en viernes

Fin y jake estaban esperando a fionna y cake

Fionna agarro su bolso y su pelota y ya se iba

Marshall la llamo y le dijo:

Toma esto fio. Es para ti

Que es dice fionna recibiendo el regalo

Es una caracola del mar la busque en lo mas profundo de la arena y la hice en collar dice Marshall sonrojado

Gracias Marshall , eres un buen amigo dice fionna abrazandolo

A Marshall esas palabras :_"eres un buen amigo " eran mas fuerte que un golpe es su entrepierna_

Adiós Marshall dice fionna montándose en Cake he llendose

Adiós fio dice Marshall despidiéndose

Ya estaban Marshall y Marceline en casa Marshall estaba con unos audífonos y su bajo hacha escribiendo

Marceline sabia lo que hacia pero solamante se quedo en su sofá

Marshall se dirigió a la cocina

Marceline se acerco a ver que escribió y se puso a reir

Fin

Si quieren saber mas de que pasare esperen a la próxima semana algo me dice que habrá fincelin y fiolee haberiguenlo la próxima semana


	3. Chapter 3

**PELEAS ****  
**

** Y**

** DISCUCION **

Estaban nuestros cuatros heroes en su casa, fionna estaba en el sofá y fin jugando videojuegos con BMO cake y jake estaban jugando GUERRA DE CARTAS!

Que haces fionna? Dice fin.

No, nada estoy viendo la caracola que me dio Marshall dice fionna levantándose.

Oigan chicos por que no vamos a la casa de Marcy dice fin .

Si iremos a crear algo de música dice cake jugando

Jajajajjaja te venci jake jajajaajaaj eres malo para jugar dice Cake bailando el baile de la victoria.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ODIO ESTE JUEGO dice Jake exaltado

Bueno, vamos chicos dice fionna llevando su mochila

En casa de Marcy

Ook chicos vamos a tocar pero hagamoslo bien ok? Dice Marceline

Siiiiiiip dicen todos

Fionna y Marceline comienzan a cantar(la canciónde avril lavinge (smile) )(los coros son echos por fionna)

Tú sabes que yo soy perra loca  
Yo hago lo que quiero cuando me quedé como si  
Todo lo que quiero hacer es perder el control  
Pero realmente no me importa una mierda  
Vas, y te vas, te vas con él  
Porque tú eres puto loco rock and roll

Usted dijo: Oye, ¿cómo te llamas?  
Se echó un vistazo y ahora no somos los mismos  
Sí, usted ha dicho ¡Hey!  
Y desde ese día, me robaste el corazón  
Y tú eres el único culpable

(CORO)  
Y es por eso sonrío  
Ha sido un tiempo  
Dado que todos los días  
Y todo lo que ha sentido este derecho  
Y ahora que lo convirtió en todo  
Y de repente, eres todo lo que necesita  
La razón por la sonrisa

Anoche me desmayé creo  
¿Qué hizo usted, ¿qué has puesto en mi bebida?  
Recuerdo que extienda y, a continuación  
Me desperté con un nuevo tatuaje  
Estás nombre estaba en mí  
Y mi nombre estaba en que  
Yo haría todo de nuevo

Usted dijo: Oye, ¿cómo te llamas?  
Se echó un vistazo y ahora no somos los mismos  
Sí, usted ha dicho ¡Hey!  
Y desde ese día, me robaste el corazón  
Y tú eres el único culpable

(CORO)  
Y es por eso sonrío  
Ha sido un tiempo  
Dado que todos los días  
Y todo lo que ha sentido este derecho  
Y ahora que lo convirtió en todo  
Y de repente, eres todo lo que necesita  
La razón por la sonrisa (x2)

Tú sabes que yo soy perra loca  
Yo hago lo que quiero cuando me quedé como si  
Todo lo que quiero hacer es perder el control (x2)

(CORO)  
Y es por eso sonrío  
Ha sido un tiempo  
Dado que todos los días  
Y todo lo que ha sentido este derecho  
Y ahora que lo convirtió en todo  
Y de repente, eres todo lo que necesita  
La razón por la sonrisa (x3)

Bueno estuvo bien dice fin dejando de tocar el teclado de Marcy

La escribiste tu Marcy dice jake

No fue fionna dice Marceline

Yo solo hice los coros dice fionna avergonzada

Fionna mira que Marshall se va a la cocina

Ella entra a la cocina y mira a Marshall leyendo (lo que ella cree) Puedo coger una manzana? Dice fionna abriendo la refrigeradora

Oh, si claro dice Marhall bebiendo jugo de tomate

Que haces dice fionna sentándose y mordiendo su manzana

Escribo, dice Marshall

En serio que escribes? Dice fionna mordiendo la manzana y acercandose

N..nada dice Marshall sonrojado tapando las hojas

Ooh ya veo bueno puedo ver ese "nada" ? dice fionna acercandose

N..no dice Marshall retirándose de la mesa

M..Marshall susurra fiona triste ~.~

Marshall se fue al tejado de la casa viendo a la luna

En la sala…..

Fionna va entrando a la sala y mira que ahí no estaba Marshall. Ella sale de la casa y mira a Marhall

En la sala (otra vez)….

Jake,fin y Marceline estaban riéndose en la sala y dice jake

Entonces el tipo le dice a el "pastel"….

RING ~~~RING~~RING~~

Aaaaaaaah! que fue eso grito cake asustada

Es solo mi teléfono dice jake contestando

Oye y que paso?, dinos dice fin

Si dinos dice Marceline

Shhhhhhhhhhhhh dice jake apartando el teléfono

Aja, aja, jugo de fresas? ,Moras ok ,AHÍ QUEDATE ARCOIRIS dice Jake nervioso

O.o se queda fin ,Cake,y Marceline

Me voy chicos dice Jake hiendo a la nevera y sacando jugo de fresas y moras rojas .adios dice jake estirándose y saliendo

Te acompano? Dice Cake

Si dice jake

Y se retiran Cake y Jake

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno esas eran las moras de Marshall asi que no hay problema dice Marceline quedando a ver la puerta

Quieres jugar a reto? Dice fin

Si por que no llamamos a fionna y a Marshall dice Marceline sonriendo

3 minutos 23 segundo y 13 milesegundos después…

Okey chicos esas son las reglas dice fin

Quien va primero dice fionna

Cualquiera dice fin sonriendo

Okey fin te reto aaa….que te comas las peluzas del sillón dice Marceline

Okey dice se come las peluzas del sofá

Oye fin dice Marshall

¿Qué? Dice fin tragando las peluzas

Eh visto a Marceline sacándose los mocos y ponerlos ahí dice Marshall

Jajajajajajjaja se ponen a reir fionna yMarshall mientas Marceline estaba muy sonrojada

Bueno Marcy te reto aaaaaa… que beses a fin

Okey dice Marceline viene se pone frente ha fin le agarra la cara mientras fin estaba muy sonrojado

Marceline lo besa

Ya!dice Marceline apartándose de el sonriendo

O.o -fionna O.O- Marshall

Bueno fin se desmayo asi que Marshall te reto a que me digas que escribías dice fionna

¡No! Dice Marshall sonriendo

P..por que dice fionna

No es de tu incumbencia exclamo Marshall y se retiro

Al oir eso fionna quedo perpleja y se levanto y le saco la lengua a Marshall y grito

TE ODIOOOOOOO!

Marshall se dejo de mover y se conviertio en el moustro de tentáculos y le dijo

Tu no eres quien para saber lo que hago dice el moustro Marshall agarrando a Fionna

Fionna lo queda viendo con enojo y en un movimiento de velocidad le clava la espada

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah grita Marshall soltando a fionna

Eres tonto dice fionna pateándolo y enzartandole una cuchilla

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaah grita Marshall convirtiéndose en Vampiro cayendo al piso

Idiota eres un idiota dice fionna cansada y saliéndosele unas lagrimas

USTEDES SON LOS IDIOTAS FIONNA Y MARSHALL CREI QUE IBAMOS A ENSAYAR NO A PELEEAR por favor fionna llavate a fin y vete grito Marceline agarrando a su hermano y quitándole la cuchilla clavada

Ok nos vamos dice fionna hagarrando a fin del gorro

Dile a Marshall que no se me aparezca dice fionna saliendo de la casa llevándose a su SOBREPROTECTOR HERMANO

En la casa del árbol…

Gracias Cake dice fionna recibiendo el chocolate caliente

Si me voy por un segundo te reventaste toda la cintura

Si es que me cai dice fionna

_Mantendré en secreto la pelea no quiero que se preocupe _

No subiras? Le dice Cake subiendo las escaleras No subiré después dice fiona sonriendo

Ok cuidado "te caes otra vez" dice Cake llendose

Cake se va a su cama fionna se queda tomando su chocolate caliente

Que rico esta dice fionna tomando un sorbo y levantando a su mantita

De pronto viene fionna y agarra su espada deja caer el chocolate caliente y se escucha un completo silencio cuando de pronto oye un

¡ TE TENEMOS!

Y fionna de pronto es congelada y mira dos figuras ERAN EL REY HELADO Y LA REINA HELADA .fionna se desmaya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

en el castillo helado

fionna de pronto recobro la razón al abrir sus ojos ella mira al rey helado sonriéndole

¿Qué …que me harán? dice fionna aun un poco no conciente

Solo te tenemos aquí para que no molestes en nuestros asuntos exclamo la reina helada

Hemos capturado a tu gatito, a tu perro baboso, y a el humano contesto la reina helada con una sonrisita malvada

¿Qué, que me pasa? murmulla fionna serando los ojos poco a poco.

QUE le pasa a fionna?Donde tienen a los otros donde esta fin? ,Cake,y Jake

Cuales son sus asunto?

?

Fin

Vean el próximo capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de todo hora de aventura no es de mi propiedad es del genial pendelton ,yo solo utilizo los personajes para mis historias.

Perdonen por no haber subido antes esque se frego mi laptop recompensando subiré capítulos un poco mas seguido

Gracias por las sugerencias espero haber mejorado y que les guste el fic

Espero sus rewiews

Gracias

La reina helada y el rey helado salen volando de su castillo

Fionna despierta y ella mira que estaba atada con cadenas de hielo en una habitación con Gunter y otros pingüinos

¿Qué pasa donde estoy? ¿Qué quieren hacerme? Susurra Fiona

Se oye una voz que le dice a Fiona ¿estas bien?

Fionna voltea a ver y se encontró con finn y los demás

Fionna-¿Qué paso, como los atraparon?

Finn-el rey helado y la reina helada nos capturaron cuando dormíamos cuando despertamos estábamos aquí encadenados igual a ti,pero con ayuda de cake y jake que se encogieron nos liberamos y esperamos a que despertaras .

Fionna-¿adonde fueron el rey helado y la reina helada?

Cake mientras la liberaba le respondió-yo los oi hablar que iban en busca del príncipe gumball y la dulce princesa

Fionna-¡entonces que esperamos hay que ir a rescatarlos!

Cake-tu tranquila,yo nerviosa primero debemos ir a la casa del árbol y cambiarnos

En ese momento todos se miraron entre si y vieron que tenían puestas sus pijamas (LOL)

Luego de cambiarse….

Todos nuestros héroes fueron al dulce reino , se dirigieron al castillo y finn y fionna abren la puerta de una patada

Finn/fionna-¡rey helado, reina helada!

Ambos reyes los voltearon a ver y les dijeron:

Rey/reina -¡llegan tarde copias de héroes!. Ellos ya tomaron una decisión

Finn-¡que!?

De pronto se escucho el abrir una puerta y todos voltearon a ver. Era la dulce princesa con un hermoso traje de novia, todos nuestros héroes quedan impactados al verla,se volvió a escuchar una puerta abrirse y esta ves salió gumball con un smokin

Gumball y la dulce princesa se dirigen hacia el rey helado y la reina helada

La dulce princesa abraza al rey helado y se dirige a finn

Dulce princesa:finn nunca lo entenderías eres muy joven ahora vete del castillo yo no necesito tu ayuda

Finn al oir esas palabras bota su espada y se retira de castillo

Jake-pero que haces hermanito!

Finn-ya la oiste no necesita mi ayuda

Fionna-principe gumball que hace

vete Fionna le contesto la reina helada abrazando a gumball

P..pero príncipe contesta Fiona decepcionada

Ya oiste a mi reina .,iiVETE! Le contesta el príncipe Gumball con una mirada fría

Fionna no reacciono como su hermano ,ella de pronto saca su espada y se dirige a la reina helada

La reina helada separándose de Gumball esquiva el movimiento de Fionna y grita iiiiiiTU MOCOSA!

Gumball, sacando una espada-COMO TE ATREVES ATACAR A MI REINA

Fionna, esquivando todos sus movimientos- príncipe, este no es usted , ¡REACCIONE!

La reina helada aprovecha que fionna esta distraída y le congela sus brazos

Fionna grita-¡REINA HELADA!

Gumball tomando ventaja señala a Fionna con su espada –ya ríndete

Fionna agachando la cabeza susurra-hashahasahaha

Gumball hacercando su cabeza -¿Qué?

Fionna –hashahasha

Gumball repite hacercando su cabeza aun mas -¿Qué?

Fionna – dije que: ¡NO PERDERE!

Cuando Fionna dice esas palabras ella salta a la cabeza de la reina helada y la comienza a golpearla

Reina helada gritando-AAAAAAA QUITAMELA, .QUITAMELA ,.

Gumball se mueve y le quita a la reina helada a fionna de la cabeza(espero que no se confundan) de un empujon .Fionna al ser empujada cae de la cabeza de la reina helada

¡TU MOCOSA! –grita la reina helada ,en posición a congelar Fionna….pero no pudo ya que…. (MINI FLASHBACK: fionna le quita a la reina helada su corona antes de caer ) no tenia su corona

Reina helada –NO MIS SEMILLAS

Fionna – semillas?

?FLAShBACK?

Al llegar la reina helada y el rey helado al dulce reino fueron al castillos de los príncipes.(bonnibel y gumball) Ellos al llegar al castillos espían a los príncipes por una ventana ,el ver que estaban comiendo la reina helada sonríe y saca unas semillas de su magia y las lanza a la comida de los príncipes

Cuando los príncipes se comieron el bocado que llevaba semilla dijieron

AMO A EL REY /AMO A LA REINA HELADA

Fin del flashback?

Gumball al ya no estar controlado por la reina helada dirige su espada hacia la reina helada

MIENSTRA TANTO EN LA OTRA HABITACION DEL DULCE REINO (DONDE ESTA EL REY HELADO Y LA DULCE PRINCESA)

REY HELADO – princesa yo a usted si.. siempre la he amado y quiero que sepa que siempre la amare

Dulce princesa – oh rey helado yo a usted siempre lo he ….(se desencontrola ) ODIADO. Le grita a el rey helado y lo cachetea y se va

Bueno que mas da, me ire a casa dice el rey helado llendose

EN LA OTRA HABITACION ….

Estaba la reina helada atada y callada con un pañuelo en el piso

Gumball-gracias Fionna me has salvado de esa reina loca ,otra vez

Fionna – príncipe yo, no quiero …. Perderlo…

Gumball –de que hablas Fiona?

FIONNA PIENSA: _YO NO QUIERO PERDER AL PRINCIPE YO LO AAMO LE DEMOSTRARE AHORA MISMO QUE LO AMO _

Fionna cerrando los ojos – PRINCIPE YO ….YO…..YO ….YO …

Gumball- ¿que dices?

Fionna :! YO LO AMO!

Gumball queda sorprendido y luego se rie- jajajajajajajajaja Fiona eres una tontita

Fionna queda perpleja y agachando la cabeza y se retira

EN LA CASA….

Fionna llega agachando la cabeza y abre la puerta y les mira mal

Cake-¿Qué paso?

Finn- si ¿que paso?

Jake jugando con bmo – bmo donde esta la llave? , donde esta la llave?

Fionna – NADAAAAAAAAAAAA

Cake –uih eso si que esta mal

Finn- ¿que? ¿por que?

Jake – BMO donde esta la llave?

Cake – Shhhhhhhhhhh cállate Jake Fiona esta delicada

Fionna – no estoy delicada y… y… ADIOS

Cake- a donde vas?

Fionna con pequeñas lagrimas cayendo de sus mejillas se dirigió arriba , no donde su cuarto , se subió a la azotea ahí quedo llorando por el doloroso rechazo que le dio Gumball hasta que se durmió

Al estar dormida Fionna vio una figura de un chico no solo a esa figura también se vio a ella , la figura comenzó a moverse, ella fue tras esa figura , y no la alcanzaba cada vez que se alejaba esa figura ella lloraba mas y mas y mas , hasta que ella cayo a un hoyo oscuro y al caer comenzó a llorar mas . ella cayo a un lugar oscuro sin nadie, de la nada aparecieron otras siluetas, ninguna era la primera que comenzó a seguir . Una de esas siluetas se le acerca poco a poco le seca las lagrimas y se le dirige suavemente para darle un dulce beso , la otra figura se aclara y era un príncipe de fuego (ella aun no conoce al príncipe flama ) y llega otra silueta la primera que siguió esa silueta se aclara y era Gumball , y por ultimo la silueta que le dio ese dulce beso se aclara noto que era su fiel y aventurero amigo Marshall Lee

Fionna abre los ojos y nota que todo eso era un sueno , al levantarse se dio cuenta que su cabeza estaba reposada en las piernas de alguien . Al voltear su cabeza noto que era nada mas que Marshall Lee

Ella rápidamente se aleja de el sonrojada

Marshall pregunta -¿Qué paso? ¿huelo mal?

Fionna negando con la cabeza se acerca a Marshall

Fionna apenada – ¿como esta tu herida?

Marshall ,mostrando la herida – Bien , y tu sigues enojada

Fionna – No ,y tu ¿sigues enojado?

Marshall-No , ¿Por qué debería?

Fionna – No lo se , te clave una cuchilla , te amenaze , y me incumbía en lo que no debía

Marshall- Muchas cosas por estar enojado pero , no ,no lo estoy .Perdona que te haya insultado, y herido, lo siento

Fionna reposando su cabeza en el hombro de Marshall -Disculpa aceptada

Fionna- Marshall?

Marshall – si?

Fionna – Marshall creo …creo que ..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah …te …zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz( se durmió )

Marshall sonriendo – Yo también , yo también TE AMO Fiona

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Finn …

Marceline gritando y tomando a finn del cuello - ¡NO LO ENTIENDES idiota , YO TE AMO !

Marceline toma a Finn y lo besa , mientras finn esta sorprendido . después cierra sus ojos poco a poco

Marceline se separa de el super sonrojada ,lo cachetea y se va enojada , gritando

¡ ¡ ¡ TE ODIOOOOOOOOOO!

Finn queda todo perplejo preguntandose ¿Qué paso?

Fin

QUE DEMONIOS PASO CON MARCELINE Y FINN? LO SABREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO (EN UN FLASHBACK )

ADIOS MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaas como están? Perdón por no hacer fanfics por mucho tiempo es que se me arruino el modem del internet y no podía subir los capis . Bueno quiero aclarar que HORA DE AVENTURA no me pertenece es del famoso y muy cool PENDLETON WARL . Bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo que se llama :

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (Flashback) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

flashback

Estaba Finn en su habitación , pensando como estaba Fionna después de haberse ido llorando a la terraza .Hasta que decidió ir a ver a su hermanita menor

Finn levantándose de la cama-Bueno, ire a ver a Fionna

Como asi dijo Finn ya estaba camino a Fionna cuando derrepente apareció :Marceline la Reina de los Vampiros

Finn muy sonrojado – M…M…Marceline qu…que haces tu aquí?

(mini FlashBack : Marceline beso a Finn la ves que estaban jugando a reto . Fin del mini FlashBack)

Marceline volando sobre Finn- Bueno estaba pasando por aquí y pensé: ¿Por que no visitar a mi aventurero amigo?

Finn sonrojado y viendo volar a Marceline-Aaah y tu hermano?

Marceline – esta arriba

Finn-arriba?

Marceline- Si con Fionna

Finn exsaltado- ¡ ¿Qué con Fionna?!

Marceline – Si Por?

Finn- ya vuelvo

Marceline jalando a Finn a la cama – Quedate aquí …Conmigo

Finn super nervioso y sonrojado – c…c…Claro ,O…Ok

Marceline hacercandose a Finn poco a poco – Y..y que has hecho Finn?

Finn agachando la cabeza con una mirada triste – Fui al dulce reino hoy en la tarde

Marceline – Y..Y por que estas asi Finn?

Finn abajándose el gorro hacia los ojos – ( el esta casi llorando) L..la dulce princesa me…me rechazo .. por el rey helado . Se que estaba hechizada ..pero ..pero me dolio tanto lo que dijo ..por que *suspiro*lo dijo de verdad

Marceline quitándole el gorro y poniendoselo de frente- Bonnibel es una tonta si no sabe ver a un buen chico , eso la convierte en una idiota . No te pongas triste por lo que ella te diga …Ok?

Finn – Marceline es muy significante para mi lo que acabas de decir …pero es que yo ¡ ¡ ¡AMO A LA DULCE PRINCESA!

Marceline enojada –Sabes Finn si quieres sufrir por ella … Hazlo NO me importa eres un IDIOTA

Finn- pero por que dices eso que te he hecho?

Marceline robándole el gorro a Finn – En serio y dime que te gusta de Bonivel?

Finn sonriendo y un poco sonrojado viendo al techo - Amo su cabello , sus labios, su personalidad, su inteligencia, su carisma …ella es tan, tan, hermosa dijo Finn lanzándose a la cama

Marceline alterada – En serio y ¿te gusta mi cabello? ¿mi personalidad? ¿mi carisma? ¿mis labios? ¿mi música? Dime Finn Dime!

Finn-Marceline claro que me gusta tu personalidad, tu cabello ,tu música, tus colmillos , pero ella es tan , tan ,hermosa la ADORO ,

Marceline gritando y a agarrando a Finn del cuello – NO LO ENTIENDES idiota,YO TE AMO!

Marceline toma a Finn y lo besa , mientras Finn esta sorprendido .Despues cierra sus ojos poco a poco

Marceline se separa de el super sonrojada , lo cachetea y se va enojada, gritando ¡ ¡ ¡ TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.

Finn queda todo perplejo preguntándose ¿Qué paso?

FIN DEL FlashBack


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLAAMIGOS Y AMIGAS quiero decirles que tomo muy en serio sus sugerencias y por eso trato de mejorar mis escrituras para que ustedes entiendan , asi que espero sus comentarios . A claro que hora de aventura no es de mi pertenencia yo solo uso sus personajes (ni un de LOS personajes conocen a la princesa y al príncipe flama) **

**¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ EL REINO DE FUEGO! **

Fionna echando baba en el sofá y muy somnolienta – que aburrida estooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooy

Finn bostezando – creo .. que .. fuera bien y a ver si no hay ningún peligro en la tierra de Oo, que les parece?

Cake – ahí muchachito creo que tienes razón . Vamos!

Ya nuestros cuatro héroes estaban recorriendo la tierra de Oo para ver si no pudiera estar un ciudadano en peligro o una princesa o príncipe , caminaron tanto que llegaron a un reino de fuego , bueno solo lo miraban de lejos

Jake Gritando - oigaaaaaaan como podemos entrar ahí?

Cake tapandise los oído – NO grites tonto , creo Flamby nos ayudaría

Finn- si o Flambo

Fionna *pensando*-_Reino de fuego? Ahí tal vez se encuentre ese príncipe que vi en mi sueno .que significara ese sueno?_

Finn- Fionna que estas pensando

Fionna – no Nada

Finn – en serio por que Flambo vino nos puso los hechizos y tu estabas asi -_-

Fionna apenada – Callate ,vayamos chicos

Y asi fue como nuestros cuatros héroes fueron en camino a la aventura . Al momento donde ellos llegaron al castillo Fionna se mostraba inquieta y desesperada para descubrir si esta en el castillo el chico de sus sueños

Finn agitando a Fionna – Oye despierta!

Fionna - ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

Finn – bueno mientras tu estabas echando baba pensando en al saber que , nosotros nos dividimos en 2 grupos

Fionna- No estaba echando baba , además sígueme creo que he oído algo

Fionna jalando a Finn de la mano se dirige a un cuarto y abre despacio

Finn- Oye esto no es un delito?

Fionna entrando despacio al cuarto -¿Por qué? , Oye mira una cama

Finn- pero esta dentro de un gran foco , creo no lo se , es eso un foco?

Fionna – este cuarto es de 2 chicos? Alla hay una foto

Finn tomando la foto y sonriendo - es de una linda chica

Fionna*pensando*- _entonces , aqui no esta el principe de fuego _

Finn confundido- Fionna mira esta es su ropa! ¿Qué es esto? Dijo Finn sosteniendo sus bragas

De pronto en la sala se oyo una voz enojada e inrritada

P.F sonrojada- ¡ ¡ ¿Qué ESTAIS HACIENDO CON MI ROPA INTERIOR?!

Finn super sonrojado soltando la ropa interior- Yo no quería hacer nada te….te.. lo jurooooooo!

La P.F comenzó a lanzarle a Finn bolas de fuego , Finn esquivaba esas bolas mientas Fionna se moria de risa . De pronto llego ese príncipe con el que había sonado Fionna ,ella al verlo dejo de reírse y se le quedo viendo

Principe- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

P.F corriendo a donde su hermano muy sonrojada – el ,… el ESTABA VIENDO MIS BRAGAS!

Principe muy enojado y con bolas de fuego en sus manos - ¡AHORA ME LAS PAGARAS ENANO PERVERTIDO!

Fionna al ver como Finn podía esquivarlos pero ella decide ayudarle .

Fionna va corriendo hacia el príncipe Y con un salto de tres piruetas Fionna le da unas patadas al príncipe en el abdomen , cara y cabeza. El príncipe cae al suelo casi inconsiente

Principe muy lastimado sussurra – que chica mas… impactante

P.F TRASFORMANDOSE EN MOUSTRUO DE FUEGO-¡COMO LE HACES ESTO A MI HERMANO!

Fionna enojada dirigiéndose al moustruo con su espada de cristales

Fionna corriendo hacia el moustruo de fuego - ¡ ¡ Toma estoooo!

Fionna al moustruo de fuego lo parte por la mitad

Fionna cayendo al piso ( muy genial ) junto a su espada a la derecha de ella ^.^

Finn sorprendido- ¿como hace eso?

Príncipe a sombrado y adolorido con ojos grandes- es ¡ASOMBROSA!

Moustruo flama (convirtiéndose en la princesa flama herida ) –AAH .. como ..yo ..yo (cae demayada)

Fionna toma a Finn de la mano y sal al pasillo , mira a los lados y sale corriendo hacia la derecha después entra a una puerta que era la habitación de cocina y ahí se encontraba cake y jake

Fionna con fin en la mano grita -¡ ¿Qué RAYOS HACEN?!

Cake super alegre - ¡los hijos de Jake nacieron!

Jake con ojos de estilo rella y llorando – ¡Llevare un pastel!

Fionna alegre y exsausta - ok que bueno ..pero salgamos de este castillo

Finn muy cansado- si .. ella..ella pateo y casi mata al príncipe flama .. y creo que mato a la princesa flama

Cake – tu tranquila yo nerviosa , haver la primero que debemos hacer es HUIIIRRRRRRR

Asi todos salen corriendo fuera del castillo de fuego escapando de los guardias ( que lógicamente los seguían) y fueron a ver a arcoíris

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de la princesa flama

El príncipe flama golpeado y abatido tirado en el piso susurra:

Ella..es..tan..tan .. GENIAL

El príncipe se levanto para ver como estaba su hermana solamente tenia una pequeña herida

Príncipe , aliviado- que alivio que estas bien

Princesa flama apenada , adolorida – El.. el se llevo mi …mi …!BRAGAAAAAAAAAAA!

En el establo casa de arcoíris

Estaban Fionna, y Cake con arcoíris para ayudarle .Después de unas hora nacieron los bebes ellos fueron nombrados

T.V

Charlie

Kim Kil Wan

Viola

Estan hermosos – fin sobandolos – creo que me quedare uno

Jake quitándole a Finn a viola de sus manos – jejeje si creo .. creo que ,no . son mis bebes

Fionna acariciando a los 5 bebes- estaras aquí para cuidarlos no?

Jake – no lo se arcoíris dijo que me quedara aquí una semana pero que después fuera a casa

Finn – genial uno de ellos debe tener espíritu aventurero

Jake-Si..si

BMO – que lindos cachorritos

Fionna saltando del susto -¡AAAH… BMO que …que haces aquí ..es decir desde cuando estas ahí?

BMO- yo estaba aquí antes que ustedes

Fionna *pensando * _ese chico era el de mi sueno .. pero que significa ese put.. sueno?_

_Fionna salio del corral y quedo viendo el cielo . de pronto una hermosa luz roja apareció en el piso y estallo esta luz una llamita cayo a los pies de Fionna mientras ella se preguntaba ¿Qué es esta luz?_

_La llamita se volvió mas grande y entonces Fionna saca su espada esa llamita se volvió el príncipe flama . Fionna se pone con pose de pelea creía que quería venganza (todos aun andan el hechizo que les puso flambo ) el príncipe se dirige a Fionna con una mirada fría ella solamente empuna su espada le lanza un rayo de fuego a la espada y a Fionna se le desintegra la espada_

_Fionna paralizada – El .. el príncipe .. me dio esa ESPADAAAAAAAA!_

_Fionna se dirige al príncipe flama para golpearlo _

_El príncipe le agarra la mano y con un movimiento rápido la agarra de la cintura y la queda viendo fijamente y ¡LA BESA! _

_Fionna esta sorprendida no se podía mover ._

_Finn saliendo del establo – Fionna quieres comer past….el?_

_Finn de pronto saca su espada y se le lanza al príncipe ,el príncipe lo esquiva y da un salto con el que se mantiene lejos de ellos , Fionna caen de rodillas y piensa __mi ..mi ..PRIMER BESOOOOOOOO!_

_Finn se dirige a Fionna y grita _

_¡ ¡ TU QUE CARAJ…(lo interrumpe fionna)_

_Fionna- el..el ( se rompe de llanto ) me.. me besooooooo_

_Principe un poco sonrojado – Oye no exageres tu lo querías .. además eres la chica que vi en mi sueno_

_Finn – estas delirandooo chamaco perro _

_Príncipe- como me dices eso? Tu deliras le robaste una braga a mi hermana!_

_Finn sonrojado – Me…mentira _

_Asi revisa tu short – dijo el príncipe tronando los dedos _

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAH quema – grito finn( el hechizo se había pasado)_

_Finn se reviso el short (muy muy rápido ) y saco la braga de la princesa_

_Bueno me voy me hara daño estar cerca de un pervertido – dijo el principe apartando la mirada y riéndose un poco_

_Tu de que hablas besaste a mi hermana- grita Finn_

_Lo se y tu le robaste la panti a la mia jajaajaja . adiós – dice el príncipe flama llendose en una flama _

_Tu …tu IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAA- grito Finn el enojado – ( me cayo bien ese chico si no hubiera besado a Fionna)- pensó Finn_

Finn

Este es el fin de mi capitulo asi que esperen el siguiente comenten porfisss a cambio subiré mas rápido el fanfic

5 reviews= un fanfic cuando lo termine

10 reviews= un fanfic cada semana

15 reviews= 2 fanfic a la semana

20 reviews = 5 fanfic en 2 semanas

Y si son mas reviews mas fanfict a la semana

Y si me dan mas de 100 hare votos por parejas ustedes decidan como terminan las parejas síganme en facebook soy Jennifer lissbeth calero lopez ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Asi como dije esta sera la historia de Marceline Y Marshall , espero que la disfruten y quiero aclarar que hora de aventura no me pertenece le pertenece a Pendleton Warl . Bueno les dejo este capitulo que se titula

**Nuestra vida juntos **

Marceline muy triste y comienza a contar la historia:

Cuando yo y Marshall nacimos mi mama siempre sintió preferencia por el .

Yo nunca sentí odio con nadie cuando era pequeña pero ..Pero Marshall era diferente era apartado y cada vez que hablaba con alguien era con desprecio yo siempre quería que el fuera un poco mas amigable.

pero cuando la gran guerra de champiñones llego ya había muerta mama el solo quería a mama.

El cada noche antes iba a matar gente y a chupar su sangre aun a si yo siempre lo quise pero cuando acabo la guerra de los champiñones yo y el ya estábamos un poco mas grandes y aunque crei que el había cambiado seguía siendo el mismo frio, malo, controlador, y perverso

Sugirió que fueramos vivir al reino de los vampiros y yo le dije que si .

Al llegar el desapareció , no se donde se fue yo busque una casa y el llegaba en vez de cuando pero yo ahí era feliz , era una vida buena pero… todo cambio cuando el quiso poder y ese poder era el del rey de los vampiros yo le dije : ¿ P…porque? Aquí estamos bien

No yo quiero ese poder de los vampiros – dijo Marshall

Yo tuve que ir después ,de todos modos me convenció bueno la cosa fue que fuimos al reino de los … bueno al castillo de los vampiros y derrotamos al rey las ultimas palabras del rey no fueron a su hija , o a su esposa fue a Marshall ,Marshall el vampiro que lo mato

No se lo que le dijo pero eso hizo que Marshall quedara perplejo

En fin Marshall y yo compartimos el trono por que el lugar era grande ,bueno Marshall se quedaba siempre mirando hacia la nada.

Ahí me puse a pensar que Marshall solo había estado a si una vez en la vida y fue cuando mama me mordió .El estuvo a si por un largo tiempo

Las diferencias entra Marshall y yo es que al cada vez que llega un momento después de quinientos anos el desea sangre humana y me temo que ese momento a llegado

E …El no tiene control después de haberla bebido y sus poderes se incrementan .

Recuerdo una vez que me dijo que ya estaba comprometido ,pero fue mentira .

Me hice amiga de su ex prometida y ella y yo fuimos a dar vueltas por todo Oo y toda Aa tardamos como 12 anos y pero nos lo encontramos en el reino del fuego y estaba en una situación rara y exclamo:" No hice nada pero ya me sigue los guardias"

Pasaron los anos y me di cuenta que el había matado a la reina Flama

Marceline (del recuerdo): Marshall ya no te aguanto mas , eres un idiota por que eres asi!

Marshall(del recuerdo): hay gente peor en este mundo y si el mundo cambia ¡hazlo tu también!

Bueno ese es el fin de lo que les dire y claro Marshall a cambiado mucho creo que es por que le gustas!- dijo Marceline

Fionna sonrojada -¿ ¡ Le gusto!?

Marceline dándole unos papeles a Fionna – si encontré esto en sus cosas , creo que es una canción

Marceline- bueno me voy , lo hire a buscar

Fionna se pone a leer el papel y luego le grita a Marceline

¡Marceline ire contigo!

Cake deteniendo a Fionna –a donde crees que vas! .Ese chico te mordió!

Fionna separándose de Cake - ¡DEJAME! No , no lo dejare solo , si hay un hueco en su corazón yo lo llenare dijo Fionna hiendose con lagrimas en los ojos

Finn tomando su espada y las lagrimas que curan – Ire con ella

Cake – bueno voy ,Vas Jake?

Jake: pero conficastle

Cake se enoja con jake :C y hace su pata super gigantes y se lo destruye jake quedo con cara de :O

Jake , cake , y Finn alcanzan a Marceline y a Fionna después de hablarlo decidieron separarse y buscarlo los grupos eran

Marceline , cake , jake

Finn y fionna

Finn y fionna buscan a Marshall y no lo encuentran en ningún reino asi que lo fueron a buscar donde jamás habían ido a…..

EL REINO DE LOS VAMPIROS

Fin

Perdonen por no subir muy seguido es que ahora tengo clases bueno les subiré el próximo video el domingo

Y quiero decirles que me sigan en facebook y twitter

Recurden pongan reviews y yo para ustedes mis pequenos lectores soy jen – chama

adioooooooooos


	8. Chapter 8

Hola amigos y amigas les quiero decir un secreto … HORA DE AVENTURA ES DE PENDLETON WARD

Pero buano este fanfic es echo con mis historias pero lo que ustedes quieren llamo a este fanfic Ooh

Esperen recuerdo que usteded comentaron 14 review asi que subiré 2 fanfic a la semana y veo que 2 personas queren fincelin y otras 3 fionna y príncipe flama y solo un fiolee buano como ustedes quieran

¿FIO Y LEE?

Fionna , Fionna. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo ? – dijo Marshall volando a su alrededor

Claro ¿Por qué no?- dice Fionna sentándolo ( ya la tenia mariada)

Es..ES.. Es que te he estado viendo rara y te quería preguntar ¿¡ YO TE GUSTO!? – dice Marshall (bueno realidad mente es como una cara de pregunta pero sin querer dar emoción )

¡Q..Que..Claro que no! Tu.. tu eres mi amigo ¿no? Ajajajajaa – exclamo Fionna , sonrojada , asustada y nerviosa?

¿P..por que lo preguntas?- dice Fionna separándose un poquito de el

No..nada ,.Oye quier- (es interrumpido Marshall)

Mejor me voy –dice Fionna llendose

Fionna se dirige a la salida y Marshall la acompaña

Bueno Adios Fio – Dice Marshall despidiendo

Adios!- dice Fionna ya saliendo de la cueva

Ooh, Fionna yo no soy de aquí yo vengo de la nocheosfera , todo lo que veo son cosas raras soy muy diferente a Marceline , ella es alguien que finge ser mala y es buena , yo soy lo contrario, tengo estos ojos de demonio y cada noche voy a matar , no succiono el rojo yo bebo sangre . Ya he matado a miles de HUMANOS alejate de mi – piensa Marshall

Marshall regresa rápidamente a la puerta y le grita a Fionna

¡ NO TE ENAMORES DE MI!

Fionna lo queda viendo muy mal y va corriendo hacia el .Marshall al ver que enojo a Fionna y ella iba hacia el, el cierra rápidamente la puerta , y cree estar a salvo de pronto muy cerquita de la cabeza de Marshall atravesa la puerta la espada de escamas de Fionna

Marshall abre rápido la puerta y con cara de : QUE CARAJ—ME QUERIA MATAR!.

¡QUE TE PASA!? – GRITA Marshall

Fionna mira a Marshall muy enojada y sonrojada y se le lanza encima y lo besa .(griten fans de fiolee GRITEEN )

Marshall queda realmente sorprendido y de pronto se le cambian los ojos y se le ponen los ojos demoniacos y se separa de Fionna y hace : KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKGGGGGGGGGN

Fionna super sonrojada , asustada , se separa de el - ¿Qué paso?

Marshall con ojos demoniacos – KKKKKGGK ¡ALEJATE!

Fionna - ¡OK me ire!

Fionna se estaba hiendo cuando al abrir la puerta se golpea el brazo y el brazo le comenzó a sangrar y Marshall se le cambian los dientes y en un movimiento rápido muerde Fionna en el brazo y le succiona la sangre Fionna se desmaya poco a poco hasta quedar inconsiente

Cuando Fionna despierta mira que estaba en su cama rodeada de Marceline , Finn, Jake y Cake

Finn con muy (no eran pequeñas) lagrimas en los ojos , abraza a Fionna y no la suelta

Marceline muy avergonzada agachando la cabeza – Marshall te mordió ..pero no te conventiras en vampiro ya que no somos vampiros puros

Marceline – verán yo y Marshall somos muy diferentes , les contare..

ASI MARCELINE LES CONTO A ELLOS POR QUE ERAN DIFERENTES EL PROXIMO CAPITULO TITULADO

**NUESTRA** HISTOR**IA JUNTOS **

**LOS **ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO ES PEQUEÑO PERO EL PROXIMO ES GRANDE


	9. Chapter 9

Asi como dije esta sera la historia de Marceline Y Marshall , espero que la disfruten y quiero aclarar que hora de aventura no me pertenece le pertenece a Pendleton Warl . Bueno les dejo este capitulo que se titula

**Nuestra vida juntos **

Marceline muy triste y comienza a contar la historia:

Cuando yo y Marshall nacimos mi mama siempre sintió preferencia por el .

Yo nunca sentí odio con nadie cuando era pequeña pero ..Pero Marshall era diferente era apartado y cada vez que hablaba con alguien era con desprecio yo siempre quería que el fuera un poco mas amigable.

pero cuando la gran guerra de champiñones llego ya había muerta mama el solo quería a mama.

El cada noche antes iba a matar gente y a chupar su sangre aun a si yo siempre lo quise pero cuando acabo la guerra de los champiñones yo y el ya estábamos un poco mas grandes y aunque crei que el había cambiado seguía siendo el mismo frio, malo, controlador, y perverso

Sugirió que fueramos vivir al reino de los vampiros y yo le dije que si .

Al llegar el desapareció , no se donde se fue yo busque una casa y el llegaba en vez de cuando pero yo ahí era feliz , era una vida buena pero… todo cambio cuando el quiso poder y ese poder era el del rey de los vampiros yo le dije : ¿ P…porque? Aquí estamos bien

No yo quiero ese poder de los vampiros – dijo Marshall

Yo tuve que ir después ,de todos modos me convenció bueno la cosa fue que fuimos al reino de los … bueno al castillo de los vampiros y derrotamos al rey las ultimas palabras del rey no fueron a su hija , o a su esposa fue a Marshall ,Marshall el vampiro que lo mato

No se lo que le dijo pero eso hizo que Marshall quedara perplejo

En fin Marshall y yo compartimos el trono por que el lugar era grande ,bueno Marshall se quedaba siempre mirando hacia la nada.

Ahí me puse a pensar que Marshall solo había estado a si una vez en la vida y fue cuando mama me mordió .El estuvo a si por un largo tiempo

Las diferencias entra Marshall y yo es que al cada vez que llega un momento después de quinientos anos el desea sangre humana y me temo que ese momento a llegado

E …El no tiene control después de haberla bebido y sus poderes se incrementan .

Recuerdo una vez que me dijo que ya estaba comprometido ,pero fue mentira .

Me hice amiga de su ex prometida y ella y yo fuimos a dar vueltas por todo Oo y toda Aa tardamos como 12 anos y pero nos lo encontramos en el reino del fuego y estaba en una situación rara y exclamo:" No hice nada pero ya me sigue los guardias"

Pasaron los anos y me di cuenta que el había matado a la reina Flama

Marceline (del recuerdo): Marshall ya no te aguanto mas , eres un idiota por que eres asi!

Marshall(del recuerdo): hay gente peor en este mundo y si el mundo cambia ¡hazlo tu también!

Bueno ese es el fin de lo que les dire y claro Marshall a cambiado mucho creo que es por que le gustas!- dijo Marceline

Fionna sonrojada -¿ ¡ Le gusto!?

Marceline dándole unos papeles a Fionna – si encontré esto en sus cosas , creo que es una canción

Marceline- bueno me voy , lo hire a buscar

Fionna se pone a leer el papel y luego le grita a Marceline

¡Marceline ire contigo!

Cake deteniendo a Fionna –a donde crees que vas! .Ese chico te mordió!

Fionna separándose de Cake - ¡DEJAME! No , no lo dejare solo , si hay un hueco en su corazón yo lo llenare dijo Fionna hiendose con lagrimas en los ojos

Finn tomando su espada y las lagrimas que curan – Ire con ella

Cake – bueno voy ,Vas Jake?

Jake: pero conficastle

Cake se enoja con jake :C y hace su pata super gigantes y se lo destruye jake quedo con cara de :O

Jake , cake , y Finn alcanzan a Marceline y a Fionna después de hablarlo decidieron separarse y buscarlo los grupos eran

Marceline , cake , jake

Finn y fionna

Finn y fionna buscan a Marshall y no lo encuentran en ningún reino asi que lo fueron a buscar donde jamás habían ido a…..

EL REINO DE LOS VAMPIROS

Fin

Perdonen por no subir muy seguido es que ahora tengo clases bueno les subiré el próximo video el domingo

Y quiero decirles que me sigan en facebook y twitter

Recurden pongan reviews y yo para ustedes mis pequenos lectores soy jen – chama

adioooooooooos


	10. Chapter 10

Holaaaa amigos y amigas les quiero contar cosas de mi soy una nina soy jen – chama tengo 12 anos me gusta el anime y hora de aventura (es de pendleton warld) y un show mas . bueno como dije la aquí les traigo el capi de esta semana que se titula:

**El reino de los vampiros .**

Fionna y Finn entraron al reino de los vampiros que estaba cubierto por un gran domo oscuro pero nuestros héroes no pueden ver muy bien y no habían estado en este reino jamás asi que no conocían donde esta el castillo . Asi que daban vueltas por todos los lados y un vampiro con pequeñas alitas negras los estaba observando , ellos se sientan en una banca y el vampiro se les acerca

Jenn- ¿Estan perdidos?

Finn : ¿Q..quien eres tu?

La vampira se pone muy coqueta y se pone en pose y le dice a Finn

Jenn- yo soy la duquesa y futura esposa de nuestro rey Marshall Lee

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hola si aclaro la jenn fue recientemente convertida en vampira , cual era su raza antes no se sabe

Vestimenta: una falda de cuadros negros y rojos con cinturones de puas , al terminar de la falda hay cruzes negras

Usa medias largas y rotas, sus zapatos son botas largas y de cuero y tacones altos con pulseras en los tobillos

Su camisa por dentro del chaleco era de mariposas muertas (apenas se notaba) y su chaleco era negro y usaba una corbata roja que tenia telaraña .

En la mano derecha tenia un guante de cuero pequeño con un anillo de calavera y pulseras con pequeñas cruses en la mano izquierda tenia y un guante mas largo en la muneca un guante pegado de puas .

En el cuello tenia un collar pegado y un collar sencillo de una cruz .

(Jen – soy yo subiere fotos de ella mirenlas por favor)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fionna y Finn se quedan impactados

Fionna sorprendida e impactada - ¡ T…tu eres su f…futura esposa?

Jen no muestra ni una emoción y dice – Si, si quieres te lo dejo

Fionna sonrojada y aparta la mirada – E..el no me gusta

Jen – bueno como sea, ustedes no son de aquí ¿verdad?

Fin un poco apenado- si es que nos perdimos

Jen – Bueno les ayudare ¿Qué buscan? ^.^

Fionna – el catillo del rey

Jen asustada (de que no sepan) – ¡pero si esta arriba de ustedes 2 .

Fin y fionna miran hacia arriba y observan que hay estaba el castillo de Marcy y Marshall

Finn deprimido – y como subiremos?

Fionna – no lo se

Jen- ¿si como? ¡ esperen aquí hay un vampiro! ¡y con alas! – exclamo jen

Finn esperanzado - ¡ ¿En serio nos ayudaras?!

Jen riéndose y agarrándose el estomago - ¿yo ayudarles? Jajajajjaja

Fin y fionna se voltean a ver

Jen riéndose – jajajajajajajaja jajajajajaja yo ayudarles jajajaja no me agan reir ….. ¡claro!

Finn un poco asustado – bueno y como nos montaremos .. bueno yo he – fin sonrojándose

Jen lo voltea ver C: - pervertido

Finn- no y no soy pervertido de echo yo soy….- jen lo toma y vuela hacia el castillo

Finn – ¿y Fionna?

Jen – cuando hablabas me la lleve C:

Fin- Ooh

Jen –chama lleva a Finn y a Fionna al castillo y los acompaña al trono del rey , estaban frente a la puerta para llegar a Marshall.

Jen- Esperen aquí , ire a ver si esta y si esta los llamo

Jen cruza la puerta y mira hacia el trono del rey y sonríe

Jen – Hace mucho que no venias ¿te peleaste o algo ? ¿O mordiste a una chica?

El rey se acerco rápidamente a Jen empunando una espada

El rey -¿ Que quieres?

Jen muy tranquila – como era la chica ¿era bonita?

El rey sin temor alguno le clava la espada y sonríe

Jen sin preocupación alguna se quita la espada que fue clavada en su pecho y y sonríe

( la herida de ella se cura rápidamente )

Al rey se le quita la sonrisa del rostro

Jen lamiendo su propia sangre – Nada puede herirme Marshy

Marshall muy enojado - ¡te arrancare la cabeza! – dijo Marshall levantando la espada a dirección de Jen

Jen sin miedo - en serio? ¿lo haras frente a ella?

Marshall volta a ver y estaba Fionna mirando lo que el hizo e iba a hacer

Jen sonríe :3

Marshall vota la espada y se le acerca a Fionna -¿Qué haces aquí?

Fionna - e venido a llevarte a casa

Marshall sonriendo- En serio? Tu , tu eres muy débil Fionna

Fionna – no me importa , te llevare de vuelta

Marshall – tu y quien mas

Se Finn – Ella y yo

Marshall se pone serio – En serio ustedes 2 simples humanos contra un demonio vampiro . Me ofenden mucho

Finn se lanza sobre Marshall con su espada- Sabes ¡TE ODIO! Por lo que le hiciste a Fionna , pero si ella te perdona yo también lo hare

Marshall le vota la espada a Finn y se va volando hacia un grupo de música

Marshall: primero en voz y bajista

Key : Segundo en voz y guitarrista ( mi hermano (osea mi contraapare) )

Vampiro 1 : tercero en voz y baterista

Vampira2 : pianista

( esta canción no es mia ,es : paradichlorebenze echa por los vocaloid )

Inicia un solo de piano … después comienza a sonar el bajo

Marshall comienza a cantar-

_Por el bien de quien estoy comenzando a cantar ? – paradichlorebenceno _

_Key :_

_Solo canto sin entender el significado – paradichlorebenceno _

Marshall:

_Entonces buscando una respuesta commence a corer – paradichlorebenceno _

_Los tres cantando :_

_Aunque yo ya sabia que no habia nada que alcanzar . Entonces, vamos a cantar ,vamos a bailar – paradichlorebenceno –Entonces, vamos a gritar , vamos a llorar _ paradichlorebceno – Incluso el perro , el gato , la vaca y el cerdo –paradichlorebenceno –Entonces, vamos a enloquecer , vamos a dormir . Hasta caer en ruinas , entonces…_

_Key :_

_No me gustan las reglas , solo no quiero ser obligado .Por eso es que corro , olvide todas las consecuensias_

_Marshall _

_No me gusta que me den ordenes , soy un poco malvado . Escape de casa para no volver , corri hacia la ciudad nocturna ¿Por qué estoy existiendo? Mire a un gato vagabundo le hable , el gato no me contesto solo se me quedo mirando con cara de desprecio . Bebi un café inbebible y mire hacia el cielo nublado justo ahora ¿Qué puedo hacer? Incluso ahora no lo se _

_Vampiro 1:_

_Es por eso que canto y grito – paradichlorebence_

_Marshall:_

_Sin entender el significado , grito – paradichlorebenceno _

_Key :_

_¿Puedes estar sastifecho con esto ? – paradichlorebenceno _

_Los tres :_

_Es por eso cuando tu rompas las reglas … ¿algo va a cambiar_

_Todo lo bueno es explusando – paradichlorebenceno _

_Vampiro 1 :_

_la justicia que afecta al mal se esgrime –paradichlorebenceno_

_key :_

_una reduccion de la tension , en el escudo de la justicia – paradichlorebenceno _

_los tres :_

_No, nos dimos cuenta de que nuestro entorno se paro , es un acto insentato _

_Marshall:_

_Ah. Cual es elsignificado de esta cancion?_

Key:

_Esta cancion no tiene significado! _

_Vampiro 1 :_

_Cual es el pecado de esta cancion?_

_Key :_

_Esta cancion no tiene pecados _

_Los tres :_

_Cual es el significado de "benceno"_

_Marshall :_

_Benceno no tiene significado _

_Los tres :_

_Cual es el pecado de" benceno "_

_Marshall :_

_El significado esta canción …. Es Benceno _

_Solo de música de piano y y bajo y guitarra en nota de "AAAh"_

_Marshall:_

_Y luego me volvi cosiente de que todo es hipocrecia , después de todo _

_Vampiro 1 :_

_¿Cuál es el significado de mi vida? _

_Los tres :_

_El gato vagabundo se ahogo en el agua _

_Key :_

_Luego arroje el vaso vacio de café , vi el cielo que antes estaba oculto por la oscuridad _

_Key y Marshall :_

_¿Que es lo que estoy hacienda despues de todo ? __( solo Marshall) __incluso ahora no lo se _

_Los tres _

_Yo no se absolutamente !nada! _

_Marshall:_

_Entonces tu te reiste de mi – paradichlorebenceno _

_Entnces yo te empuje lejos –paradichlorebenceno _

_Key :_

_a diferencia de ti yo si soy justo – paradichlorebenceno _

_Vampiro 1: _

_Desaparecere cuando todo se envuelva en la nada __( los tres ) __hasta , desvanecerme _

_Los tres :_

_Entonces vamos a cantar , vamos a bailar – paradichlorebenceno – entonces vamos a reir , vamos a envidiar – paradichlorebenceno – tu , yo , cualquier cosa y todo – paradichlorebenceno – entonces vamos _

_ Solo de piano …. Al final se oye el bajo …. Fin _

_Fionna se dirije a Marshall y lo cachetea y después le queda mirando y lo besa _

_Finn se queda sorprendido , Jen se queda sonriendo ( muy pervertidamente ) _

_Marshall de pronto se pone muy sonrojado y después de unos tres segundos reacciona y se lleva a Fionna _

_. Finn preocupado - FIONNAAA! , ire por ella _

_Jen lo detiene – no vayas no le hara nada _

_Finn- como lo sabes?_

_Jen – lo se , solo lo se _

_ FIN _

_ESPERO QUE LES HAIGA GUSTADO MI FANFIC YA SABEN LA CANCION NO ES MIA ES DE LOS VOCALOID Y LE DEJO UN LINK _

watch?v=B45LQg4qbZ0

_bueno me les despido el próximo capitulo lo subiré muy pronto adiooooooooooooooos _

_( fionna*princess flame _


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos hora de aventura no me pertenece solo uso sus personajes les dejo el capitulo , espero que les guste mis fanáticos de fionna y PF bueno les dejo el capitulo deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee:

_Citas _

Estaba Fionna en el teléfono sola en la casa ya que Cake, Jake e igual Finn andaban de aventura

(Fionna hablando con Marshall )

Marshall : _fionna y dime te gusto mi escapada?_

Fionna : Mmmmmh …..no

Marshalll : por favor tu me amas

Fionna : metiste tu mano debajo de mi falda ¿Cómo no me iba a sonrojar?

Marshall : Te amo

Fionna sonrojada – Y….yo .. Marshall ..

Fionna- Oh mira me entra otra llamada …Adioooooooos

Marshall – No, no que ibas a decir FIONNA

Fionna co la otra llamada - ¿halo? Halo?

De pronto del teléfono salen uns chispas y luego sale una gran llama que besa a Fionna

Fionna – que rayos..

La llama se trasforma en el príncipe flama

PF- ¿Qué haces Amor?

Fionna sonrojada - ¿Q…que ..Amor?

El príncipe flama se acerca a Fionna y le toma las manos y la besa

Fionna queda perpleja y sonrojada

PF : Fionna cuando te vi me enamore de ti eres mas peligrosa que yo

Fionna sonrojada lo cachetea …

Fionna – Ayyyyyyyyyyyy mi mano … se quemo

PF: Shuter Mojatensha Mukatatuta Makenda – la besa (instalando el hechizo )

Fionna ( labios quemados ) perpleja - ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡NO ME GUSTAS!

PF: Lo se por eso te invito a una cita

Fionna sonrojada - ¿Cuándo? … no es que me interese

PF: justo ahora – dijo el príncipe llevándosela

Fionna- Aaaaaaaaaah

El príncipe secuestra a Fionna llevándosela a una cueva oscura ( ya no tan oscura el la alumbra) donde ya tenia instalado una mesa , sillas, florero, y comida

PF: Bueno vamos a sentarnos :3

Fionna _( pensando ) Que dulce preparo comida y todo es … es muy bueno … bueno si no fuera tan aprovechado _

FP: Fionna ven

Fionna: Ya voy

FP: Espero que no te sientas forzada a esta cita

Fionna: N … no …bueno un poquito

FP: No se si es por que eres la única chica que he visto demás de mi hermana pero eres muy linda

Fionna – creo que me siento halagada

FP: No soy muy bueno con las chicas

Fionna bebiendo su sopa – no te culpo

FP: Por cierto te mando un regalo y a tu hermano también – dijo el príncipe sacando 2 regalos

Fionna toma su regalo y lo abre … al abrirlo se queda perpleja

Fionna perpleja – E…esto es un calzoncillo tuyo?

FP sonriendo : Si

Fionna enojada – no lo quiero – dijo lanzándolo a un charco de agua

PF triste r: P…pero si a tu hermano le gustan no es una costumbre entre ustedes los humanos?

Fionna s sonriendo ( realmente enojada) -¡NO!

Fionna y el PF la pasan muy bien en su cita y el la deja a la puerta de su casa ahí ellos se despiden y el se va muy tranquilamente

Cuando Fionna habre la puerta mira a Finn ,Cake , jake , y BMO enojados

BMO- Donde andabas?

Fionna enojada – no te interesa

Finn – A mi si , ¿Dónde estabas?

Fionna se le acerca a Finn y le da el regalo que le mandaba el PF ( envuelto en fuego )

Finn – ay quema

Cake - ¿Por qué tienes el hechizo de anti- fuego?

Jake - :O Estaba con el príncipe Flama

Fionna enojada – que les importa

De pronto enfrente de Fionna aparece Marshall

Marshall enojado – Te anduve buscando ¿Dónde estabas?

Fionna – Ok , esta bien me atraparon , estaba en el reino de fuego

Marshall super enojado - ¿Qué hacias ahí?

Fionna – ayudando al príncipe con un favor real … NO LO RECUERDAN SOY UNA HEROÍNA!

Marshall solo queda viendo a Fionna y de pronto se la lleva rápido

Fionna (acostumbrada ) – adonde me llevas

Marshall – a un lugar donde nadie te oirá :3

Fionna – Mal**** vampiros

Marshall – hey esa boca

Marshall se lleva a Fionna a un lugar secreto , ahí la baja y se acerca a ella

Fionna (pensando ) _muy cerca , muy cerca _

Marshall besa a Fionna y luego le sonríe

Marshall sonrojado – Te amo Fionna

Fionna muy sonrojada – Y…yo T….t…también

Marshall – cuantos anos tienes?

Fionna sonrojada – 1…15 … ¿por que?

Marshall – por nada

Marshall le quita el gorro a fionna y se lo pone el

Marshall- Fio … te gustaría ir a una cita conmigo , mañana

Fionna sonriendo y un poco sonrojada - ¡Si!

Marshall- pero te pones hermosa ok

Fionna – sabes Marshy … Me gustas mucho

Fionna se duerme en las piernas de Marshall , mienstra el miraba a la luna

**Fin **

Espero que les haiga gustado este capitulo bueno adiooooooos

(mini corto )

Estaba Finn en su cuarto y se acuerda del regalo y lo abre era el calzon de la la princesa flama y una foto de ella sin ropa pero solo se le miraba la espalda

Finn muy sonrojado mete la foto debajo de su almohada

Fiiiiiiin


	12. Chapter 12

Hola ya ire al punto esta caricatura no es mia es de Pendleton warld yo solo uso los personajes , y cuando estoy describiendo a mis personajes y claro siempre yo no hablo de caricatura hablo como si son anime busquenlo en internet " Hora de aventura anime "

**EL BAILE **

Fionna estaba en el dulce reino con Gumball, Bonnibel, y Marshall(como murciélago ) preparando una gran fiesta ( planeación)

Fionna : y la hacemos de disfraces?

Marshall( murciélago): Yo digo que todo rojo y después blanco.

Gumball : ¡NO!

Bonnibel : Y si se hace de gala normal , los chicos de traje , chicas de vestidos , citas , y todo eso

Marshall : me gusto solo las cita , chicas de vestido sexy y nada mas

Gumball riéndose : me gustaría verte de vestido , digo traje Marshall

Marshall lo queda viendo con infinito desprecio

Marshall serio : no me gusta estar en esta forma , tienen una capa?

Gumball : Amm…. Si creo que tengo una ….tu sabes cuando trate ser el rey supremo

Marshall : ve a traerla

Gumball se va a traer la capa cuando vuelve s ela entraga a Marshall el se pone la capa y cambia de forma

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sus vestimentas son :

Marshall : camisa negra y jeans negros

Gumball: jeans rosa y camisa manga larga blanca con chaleco rosa

Bonnibel : vestido largo y de color blanco

Fionna : short corto y camisa sin manguitas y su gorro era una aro de conejo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fionna sonrojada : te miras muy bien , Marshy

Gumball celoso : Bueno adiós ya decidimos la fiesta , Fionna reparte esos volantes , OK?

Fionna y Marshall :OOOOOOK

Fionna y Marshall salieron del castillo el príncipe dejo que se quedara con la capa , ellos fueron al bosque repartieron los volantes , fueron a todo los reino pues la orden de la dulce princesa y del dulce príncipe era invitar a todos de la tierra de Oo , incluyendo a la reina y el rey helado . Fionna y Marshall llegaron al reino helado

Fionna : ire yo

Marshall : Si yo no ire es sentimentalmente agotador

Fionna se dirige a la puerta del reino helado y toca donde la atiende un pingüino- guardia el reyhelado la espia desde la pared donde eslla estaba sentada

El sale y con sus poderes la congela ( se le miran mas grandes la tetas a ella , ya que la congelo debajo de las tetas ( me gusta decir tetas ) y ella sofocada)

Rey Helado : ¡ QUE HACES AQUÍ NO HE SECUESTRADO NINGUNA PRINCESA!

Fionna sofocada : No he dicho eso , lo vine a invitar a una fiesta a usted y a la reina helada es de gala tienen que ir de trajes

El Rey Helado le quita el hielo y se le ponen llorosos los ojo

Rey Helado : Me invitan a un castillo a una fiesta , ¡SOY MUY FELIZ! ¡TENGO AMIGOS!

Fionna le sonríe : ¡SI!

Fionna se va del castillo helado y se dirije a Marshall

Se hace un montaje : Fionna y Marshall entregando los volantes a sus amigos y conocidos , como en el reino grumoso , el reino vampiro (solo a los buenos) , a los del fuego ( les iban a poner el conjuro anti – fuego) todos . Marshall le dijo que la veria en la próxima semana en el baile

Fionna entando a su casa le dice a los chicos muy entusiasmada

¡ ¡ ¡ HABRA UN BAILE!

Los chicos se alegraron

Finn: ¿Pero que es un baile?

Cake : pero que muchachito mas tontito

Fionna : un baile es …. Am … bailar pero ir de gala

Jake: ¿Qué es gala?

Cake : pero que hombres mas ignorantes

Fionna : es ir de trajes y tener citas ustedes saben cosas a si

Cake : y ya invitaron a mi ninita?

Fionna ruborizada : A si … pues Marshall

Cake dudosa : Mmmmmmmmmm!

Fin : pues yo creo que invitare a Marceline

Jake y Caek pusieron sus caras ( ustedes saben esa cara que no te deja dormir O.O )

De pronto aparece en frente de la cara de Finn Jen – chama la duquesa de los vampiros

Finn un poco extrañado : Emm… que haces aquí?

Jen volando encima de el : bueno oi que habrá un baile y ..bueno – se sonroja- ¿quieres bailar una pieza conmigo?

Finn: claro por que no

Jen : bueno me voy

Jen se va , Cake lleva Fionna a dormir , igual Jake a Finn

(en la habitación de Fionna )

Fionna ruborizada : Cake.. tengo miedo ..

Cake : miedo de que?

Fionna : es que .. no se que siento por Marshall .. es decir lo amo .. pero me alegra demasiado estar con el PF

Cake : Ay mi nina esta creciendo

Cake le da a Fionna el beso de buenas noches y cuando va saliendo Fionna le dice

Fionna muy inocente : ¿Qué significa que un chico pregunte tu edad?

Cake se pone muy enojada : ¿Quién te pregunto eso?

Fionna muy inocente : Marshall

Cake susurndo e hirviendo de rabia : lo mato

Cake se despide y se va a su cama jake también se despide de Finn , cuando Finn mira a Jake hiendose sale por su ventana donde Fionna lo mira , Fionna no le dice nada a Cake o a Jake ella también sale y persigue a Finn

Ella observa que Finn que se encuenra con una bruja y mira que finn le da las piedras de oro que tenían en su casa y la bruja le da un objeto extraño

Después lo persigue hasta la casa de Marceline y Marshall

Ahí Finn toca la puerta y Fionna se le aparece

Fionna enojada : que piensas hacer aquí

Finn sorprendido : bueno es que invitare a Marcy al baile

Fionna enojada :pero son ,as 11:30 pm ella ya debe estar dormida

La puerta se abre y Fionna rápidamente se tira aun arbusto de ahí

Finn apenado : Oh ¡hola Marcy!

Marceline somnolienta : Finn ¿Qué haces aquí?

Finn : puedo entrar?

Marceline lo deja pasar y le da un poco de leche de insecto

Finn apenado : em .. Marceline bueno te venia invitar a el baile que habrá en el dulce reino y … pensé …- Marceline comienza a sonreír de forma arrogante - bueno Marcy ¡ QUIERES IR CONMIGO AL BAILE!?

Marceline : bueno ire pero no me pondré un vestido!

Finn : a Marcy te traje un regalo

Marceline :Finn no era necesario

Finn : ¡ NO SI LO ES! La vez que meti en tus recuerdos y recuerdo haber visto a un peluche que adoraas pero ash te lo vendió – Marceline sorprendida – y Bueno aquí esta – dijo Finn mostrando a Hambo

Marceline tomo al peluche y lo abrazo , luego tomo a Finn y lo abrazo también

Marceline queda viendo a Finn y se sonroja … le da un beso

Finn cierra los ojos y recibe el beso . de pronto Marcelina reacciona y se para de el y le dice

Marcelina: va a tu casa ya es tarde

Finn dice que si con la cabeza y sa va de esa casa Finn rebiza el arbusto donde se tiro Fionna y no esta y se pone muy preocupado O.O

Se prengunta donde esta Fionna?

Pues la muy necia decidió irse al cuarto de Marshall ahí observo a Marshall …. Cuando se iva a ir ….La agarran de la mano

Ella volteando la cabeza con mucho miedo mira que era el rey Vampiro el que le sostenía la mano con una mirada fría y pervertida .. rápidamente Fionna se intentaba soltar pero el rey vampiro solo la agarraba con mas fuerza hasta que cayo en su cama y el la mete debajo de su sabana con el

Marshall con sonrisa arrogante : ¿ Que haces en mi cuarto? Te dije que no entraras desde la ultima vez …. Creo que ahora tendre que castigarte – dijo Marshall posado arriba de ella

Fionna muy pero muy ruborizada se queda balbuceando su nombre

De pronto a la habitación entra Marcy muy algre y le dice a Marshall quitando la sabana

Marcelina muy alegre mostrando a hambo : Marshall mira es ….. Hambo? – Los mira

Marshall solo queda sorprendido ya que a Fionna le estaba agarrando las manos y le sostenía las piernas ella estaba en pijamas y el solo tenia un pantalón . Marcelina s va de la habitación sonriendo y luego regresa con una sarten en las manos sonriendo y ….PAGAMM! lo golpea en la cabeza haciendo que el caiga al suelo y quede inconsiente ; Fionna rápidamente abraza a Marcelina por haberla salvado y Marcelina la golpea en la cabeza

Marcelina hirviendo de rabia : Conozco a mi hermano y se que no te sacaría de tu casa para hacer eso asi que , que hacias en su cuarto

Fionna muy adolorida : yo solo quería saludarlo

Marcelina : ¿! Enserio a las 12:00 de las noche ….A bueno no importa ve a tu casa

( ya en la mañana siguiente fionna había salido a buscar vestido con Cake y su ropa normal no era la que siempre anda era una camisa de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga y un pantalón con un aro de conejos )

Fionna : recuerda que hay que llevarle a Finn también su traje

Cake : si y tu vestido es mas importante

después de un largo montage de probarse vestidos y llegan a casa y se sientan en el sofá

Finn : tienen mi traje?

Fionna : Amm.. aquí esta

Los chicos se preparan pues habría un baile y solo faltaba un dia

Al siguiente dia 20 minutos para el baile

Fionna gritando : donde esta mi vestidooo … Cakeeeeeeeeeee . NO ENCUENTRO MI VESTIDO

Cake buscando en una bolsa :Aquí esta

Fionna: GRACIAS

En la otra habitación

Finn : Jake , seguro debo llevar un ramo de flores es decir no es una cita … o si …Jake esto es una cita

Jake : tu tranquilo yo nervioso , si tienes que llevar, es tu cita

Finn nervioso : no soy bueno con las chicas

Ellos se alistaron e iban a la fiesta

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holaaaaaaaa aquí presente Jen- chama, a y para aclarar no habra relación mia y de finn oyeron , aquí les dare la vestimenta que andan las chicas y tal vez lo chicos

Fionna : con un hermoso vestido que le llega hasta los muslos ( es entre el espacio que hay entre el trasero y las rodillas) que es de capas y su color era blanco con un lindo mo~o azul con zapatos negros pequenos y unos guantes azules y andaba el pelo suelto sin nada mas .

Marcelina : un vestido azul de tres capaz que le llega hasta los muslos y de tirantes con un mo~o rojo y botines y gantes rojos y su pelo suelto

La PF : con un vestido largo que tenia una apetura que llegaba hasta su rodilla su peinado era una mo~a y tenia un mechon de cada lado de la cara su vestido tenia su joya entre los seno y en vestido era sin tirantes con guantes naranjas

Princesa Grumosa : era un vestido morado brillante largo con una estrella en el centro

Jen-Chama : un vestido negro con rojo . que era sin tirante y con un mo~o rojo ,el vestido era un poco esponjoso terminaba por los muslos pero por detrás era mas largo y las orillas un rojo oscuro tenia unos guantes largos que terminan en los dedos y un anillo de cruz , una cadena de perro con puas en el cuello y medias negras rotas con un gorrito pequeño en el pelo y sus zapatos eran botines rojos

DP : era un vestido largo color rosa donde en el brazo izquierdo tenia flores ,sus zapatos eran pequenos y rosa y tenia un peinado de cola de caballo y unos guantes blancos y en el peinado tenia flores blancas

Reina Helada : era un hermoso vetido esponjoso que era blanco con unas joyas azules y una mo~a y unos guantes azules

Cake : un Mo~o rojo

Marshall : un traje de gala negro con cola de pingüino y su corbata era azul y en la mano le llevaba a Fionna un ramillete

Finn: era un traje de gala blanco y tenia una capucha con orejas de oso polar y su corbata era azul y llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas y un ramillete de una rosa azul

Gumball : era un esmoquin negro y una corbata rosa con una corona

Jake: una corbata roja

Key: andaba con una vestimenta normal con una camisa de cuadros y un pantalón negro y zapatillas y cinturones y una cadena de cruz , y un guante roto

Rey Helado: un esmoquin blanco y corbata azul

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya en la puerta del palacio habían mucha gente cuando entraron quedaron impactados todo era genial habían muchas luces y comida y ponche , todo era genial

Fionna : ire a buscar a Marshy

Fin: si yo ire a buscar a Marcy

Cake :: mi nina ya creció

Jake : ire a buscar a arcoíris

Cake : yo a Mono

Cada uno se encontró con su pareja exepto Finn , Marcelina aun no llegaba

Finn : Mmmm, ¿donde estará?

Enfrente de la cara de Finn aparece Jenn

Jenn sonriendo (Voltendose) : vamos a bailar , recuerda que me prometiste una pieza

Finn un poco preocupado : O..Ok

En cuanto Finn iba a bailar con Jen llego Marcy , Finn dejo a Jen y se fue a saludar a Marcy

Jen seria : Baka ( este es un insulto en japonés que sig. : Idiota )

Finn dándole a Marcy el ramo de rosas rojas : Te.. Traje esto

Marcelina toma las flores y sonríe , y se bebe el rojo de sus flores . Finn queda perplejo

Marcelina : tenia mucha hambre , como lo supiste?

Finn sonríe : instinto

Finn : quieres bailar?

Marcelina se la lleva a la pista de baile y comienzan a bailar

Finn : Te miras muy bien

Marcelina: en serio , por que yo estoy apunto de comerme mi mo~o rojo

Finn se pone a reir

Cake estaba buscando a Fionna ya que no estaba segura de estuviera sola con un vampiro

Mientras tanto arriba del dulce reino a la luz de la luna .

Marshall: Te gusta bailar a la luz de la luna?

Fionna : Si , especialmente si estoy aquí contigo

Marshall : ¿Fionna, tu sabes que si estas conmigo resultaras herida?

Fionna lo cachetea , enojada : eres un estúpido!

Marshall con cara de KGSS : POR QUE ME PEGAS!

Fionna enojada: ¡eres un idiota!

Marshall : ¡YA NO GRITES!

Fionna : ¡ TU TAMPOCO ME GRITES!

De pronto llega un vampiro que le arrebata a Fionna

Marshall se enoja y sigue al otro vampiro , hasta que lo alcanza

Marshall tomando al otro vampiro de los hombros muy enojado : QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PUT- Key? Que haces aquí?

Key : Bueno tratando de bailar con la famosa "Fionna la Humana" pero parece que estaba gritando con mi rey y decidi tomarla :D

Marshall: en serio donde esta ahora? Amigo :3

Key : oh , bueno me tomaste muy rápido y la deje caer por error

Marshall : ¡ QU E!

Marshall mira al suelo y la mira en la copa de un árbol desmayada

Marshall rápidamente se le hacerca :C

Marshall sacudiéndola : Fionna, Fionna ¡ DESPIERTAAAAAAAA!

Fionna abriendo los ojos poco a poco : Marshall , creo que me rompi un brazo

Marshall : encerio , te duelo que te lo toque

Fionna :no , no me duele :D

Marshall : quieres seguir bailando

Fionna : claro * lo besa *

De pronto una llama en el cielo los ve y luego esa llama regresa al palacio y le dice lo que vio al PF

Fiiiiiiiiiiin

Espero que les haiga gustado esperen el próximo espero sus rewies

ADIOS

(habrá segunda parte)


	13. El Baile 2

Hola ya ire al punto esta caricatura no es mia es de Pendleton warld yo solo uso los personajes , y cuando estoy describiendo a mis personajes y claro siempre yo no hablo de caricatura hablo como si son anime busquenlo en internet " Hora de aventura anime "

**EL BAILE **

Fionna estaba en el dulce reino con Gumball, Bonnibel, y Marshall(como murciélago ) preparando una gran fiesta ( planeación)

Fionna : y la hacemos de disfraces?

Marshall( murciélago): Yo digo que todo rojo y después blanco.

Gumball : ¡NO!

Bonnibel : Y si se hace de gala normal , los chicos de traje , chicas de vestidos , citas , y todo eso

Marshall : me gusto solo las cita , chicas de vestido sexy y nada mas

Gumball riéndose : me gustaría verte de vestido , digo traje Marshall

Marshall lo queda viendo con infinito desprecio

Marshall serio : no me gusta estar en esta forma , tienen una capa?

Gumball : Amm…. Si creo que tengo una ….tu sabes cuando trate ser el rey supremo

Marshall : ve a traerla

Gumball se va a traer la capa cuando vuelve s ela entraga a Marshall el se pone la capa y cambia de forma

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sus vestimentas son :

Marshall : camisa negra y jeans negros

Gumball: jeans rosa y camisa manga larga blanca con chaleco rosa

Bonnibel : vestido largo y de color blanco

Fionna : short corto y camisa sin manguitas y su gorro era una aro de conejo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fionna sonrojada : te miras muy bien , Marshy

Gumball celoso : Bueno adiós ya decidimos la fiesta , Fionna reparte esos volantes , OK?

Fionna y Marshall :OOOOOOK

Fionna y Marshall salieron del castillo el príncipe dejo que se quedara con la capa , ellos fueron al bosque repartieron los volantes , fueron a todo los reino pues la orden de la dulce princesa y del dulce príncipe era invitar a todos de la tierra de Oo , incluyendo a la reina y el rey helado . Fionna y Marshall llegaron al reino helado

Fionna : ire yo

Marshall : Si yo no ire es sentimentalmente agotador

Fionna se dirige a la puerta del reino helado y toca donde la atiende un pingüino- guardia el reyhelado la espia desde la pared donde eslla estaba sentada

El sale y con sus poderes la congela ( se le miran mas grandes la tetas a ella , ya que la congelo debajo de las tetas ( me gusta decir tetas ) y ella sofocada)

Rey Helado : ¡ QUE HACES AQUÍ NO HE SECUESTRADO NINGUNA PRINCESA!

Fionna sofocada : No he dicho eso , lo vine a invitar a una fiesta a usted y a la reina helada es de gala tienen que ir de trajes

El Rey Helado le quita el hielo y se le ponen llorosos los ojo

Rey Helado : Me invitan a un castillo a una fiesta , ¡SOY MUY FELIZ! ¡TENGO AMIGOS!

Fionna le sonríe : ¡SI!

Fionna se va del castillo helado y se dirije a Marshall

Se hace un montaje : Fionna y Marshall entregando los volantes a sus amigos y conocidos , como en el reino grumoso , el reino vampiro (solo a los buenos) , a los del fuego ( les iban a poner el conjuro anti – fuego) todos . Marshall le dijo que la veria en la próxima semana en el baile

Fionna entando a su casa le dice a los chicos muy entusiasmada

¡ ¡ ¡ HABRA UN BAILE!

Los chicos se alegraron

Finn: ¿Pero que es un baile?

Cake : pero que muchachito mas tontito

Fionna : un baile es …. Am … bailar pero ir de gala

Jake: ¿Qué es gala?

Cake : pero que hombres mas ignorantes

Fionna : es ir de trajes y tener citas ustedes saben cosas a si

Cake : y ya invitaron a mi ninita?

Fionna ruborizada : A si … pues Marshall

Cake dudosa : Mmmmmmmmmm!

Fin : pues yo creo que invitare a Marceline

Jake y Caek pusieron sus caras ( ustedes saben esa cara que no te deja dormir O.O )

De pronto aparece en frente de la cara de Finn Jen – chama la duquesa de los vampiros

Finn un poco extrañado : Emm… que haces aquí?

Jen volando encima de el : bueno oi que habrá un baile y ..bueno – se sonroja- ¿quieres bailar una pieza conmigo?

Finn: claro por que no

Jen : bueno me voy

Jen se va , Cake lleva Fionna a dormir , igual Jake a Finn

(en la habitación de Fionna )

Fionna ruborizada : Cake.. tengo miedo ..

Cake : miedo de que?

Fionna : es que .. no se que siento por Marshall .. es decir lo amo .. pero me alegra demasiado estar con el PF

Cake : Ay mi nina esta creciendo

Cake le da a Fionna el beso de buenas noches y cuando va saliendo Fionna le dice

Fionna muy inocente : ¿Qué significa que un chico pregunte tu edad?

Cake se pone muy enojada : ¿Quién te pregunto eso?

Fionna muy inocente : Marshall

Cake susurndo e hirviendo de rabia : lo mato

Cake se despide y se va a su cama jake también se despide de Finn , cuando Finn mira a Jake hiendose sale por su ventana donde Fionna lo mira , Fionna no le dice nada a Cake o a Jake ella también sale y persigue a Finn

Ella observa que Finn que se encuenra con una bruja y mira que finn le da las piedras de oro que tenían en su casa y la bruja le da un objeto extraño

Después lo persigue hasta la casa de Marceline y Marshall

Ahí Finn toca la puerta y Fionna se le aparece

Fionna enojada : que piensas hacer aquí

Finn sorprendido : bueno es que invitare a Marcy al baile

Fionna enojada :pero son ,as 11:30 pm ella ya debe estar dormida

La puerta se abre y Fionna rápidamente se tira aun arbusto de ahí

Finn apenado : Oh ¡hola Marcy!

Marceline somnolienta : Finn ¿Qué haces aquí?

Finn : puedo entrar?

Marceline lo deja pasar y le da un poco de leche de insecto

Finn apenado : em .. Marceline bueno te venia invitar a el baile que habrá en el dulce reino y … pensé …- Marceline comienza a sonreír de forma arrogante - bueno Marcy ¡ QUIERES IR CONMIGO AL BAILE!?

Marceline : bueno ire pero no me pondré un vestido!

Finn : a Marcy te traje un regalo

Marceline :Finn no era necesario

Finn : ¡ NO SI LO ES! La vez que meti en tus recuerdos y recuerdo haber visto a un peluche que adoraas pero ash te lo vendió – Marceline sorprendida – y Bueno aquí esta – dijo Finn mostrando a Hambo

Marceline tomo al peluche y lo abrazo , luego tomo a Finn y lo abrazo también

Marceline queda viendo a Finn y se sonroja … le da un beso

Finn cierra los ojos y recibe el beso . de pronto Marcelina reacciona y se para de el y le dice

Marcelina: va a tu casa ya es tarde

Finn dice que si con la cabeza y sa va de esa casa Finn rebiza el arbusto donde se tiro Fionna y no esta y se pone muy preocupado O.O

Se prengunta donde esta Fionna?

Pues la muy necia decidió irse al cuarto de Marshall ahí observo a Marshall …. Cuando se iva a ir ….La agarran de la mano

Ella volteando la cabeza con mucho miedo mira que era el rey Vampiro el que le sostenía la mano con una mirada fría y pervertida .. rápidamente Fionna se intentaba soltar pero el rey vampiro solo la agarraba con mas fuerza hasta que cayo en su cama y el la mete debajo de su sabana con el

Marshall con sonrisa arrogante : ¿ Que haces en mi cuarto? Te dije que no entraras desde la ultima vez …. Creo que ahora tendre que castigarte – dijo Marshall posado arriba de ella

Fionna muy pero muy ruborizada se queda balbuceando su nombre

De pronto a la habitación entra Marcy muy algre y le dice a Marshall quitando la sabana

Marcelina muy alegre mostrando a hambo : Marshall mira es ….. Hambo? – Los mira

Marshall solo queda sorprendido ya que a Fionna le estaba agarrando las manos y le sostenía las piernas ella estaba en pijamas y el solo tenia un pantalón . Marcelina s va de la habitación sonriendo y luego regresa con una sarten en las manos sonriendo y ….PAGAMM! lo golpea en la cabeza haciendo que el caiga al suelo y quede inconsiente ; Fionna rápidamente abraza a Marcelina por haberla salvado y Marcelina la golpea en la cabeza

Marcelina hirviendo de rabia : Conozco a mi hermano y se que no te sacaría de tu casa para hacer eso asi que , que hacias en su cuarto

Fionna muy adolorida : yo solo quería saludarlo

Marcelina : ¿! Enserio a las 12:00 de las noche ….A bueno no importa ve a tu casa

( ya en la mañana siguiente fionna había salido a buscar vestido con Cake y su ropa normal no era la que siempre anda era una camisa de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga y un pantalón con un aro de conejos )

Fionna : recuerda que hay que llevarle a Finn también su traje

Cake : si y tu vestido es mas importante

después de un largo montage de probarse vestidos y llegan a casa y se sientan en el sofá

Finn : tienen mi traje?

Fionna : Amm.. aquí esta

Los chicos se preparan pues habría un baile y solo faltaba un dia

Al siguiente dia 20 minutos para el baile

Fionna gritando : donde esta mi vestidooo … Cakeeeeeeeeeee . NO ENCUENTRO MI VESTIDO

Cake buscando en una bolsa :Aquí esta

Fionna: GRACIAS

En la otra habitación

Finn : Jake , seguro debo llevar un ramo de flores es decir no es una cita … o si …Jake esto es una cita

Jake : tu tranquilo yo nervioso , si tienes que llevar, es tu cita

Finn nervioso : no soy bueno con las chicas

Ellos se alistaron e iban a la fiesta

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holaaaaaaaa aquí presente Jen- chama, a y para aclarar no habra relación mia y de finn oyeron , aquí les dare la vestimenta que andan las chicas y tal vez lo chicos

Fionna : con un hermoso vestido que le llega hasta los muslos ( es entre el espacio que hay entre el trasero y las rodillas) que es de capas y su color era blanco con un lindo mo~o azul con zapatos negros pequenos y unos guantes azules y andaba el pelo suelto sin nada mas .

Marcelina : un vestido azul de tres capaz que le llega hasta los muslos y de tirantes con un mo~o rojo y botines y gantes rojos y su pelo suelto

La PF : con un vestido largo que tenia una apetura que llegaba hasta su rodilla su peinado era una mo~a y tenia un mechon de cada lado de la cara su vestido tenia su joya entre los seno y en vestido era sin tirantes con guantes naranjas

Princesa Grumosa : era un vestido morado brillante largo con una estrella en el centro

Jen-Chama : un vestido negro con rojo . que era sin tirante y con un mo~o rojo ,el vestido era un poco esponjoso terminaba por los muslos pero por detrás era mas largo y las orillas un rojo oscuro tenia unos guantes largos que terminan en los dedos y un anillo de cruz , una cadena de perro con puas en el cuello y medias negras rotas con un gorrito pequeño en el pelo y sus zapatos eran botines rojos

DP : era un vestido largo color rosa donde en el brazo izquierdo tenia flores ,sus zapatos eran pequenos y rosa y tenia un peinado de cola de caballo y unos guantes blancos y en el peinado tenia flores blancas

Reina Helada : era un hermoso vetido esponjoso que era blanco con unas joyas azules y una mo~a y unos guantes azules

Cake : un Mo~o rojo

Marshall : un traje de gala negro con cola de pingüino y su corbata era azul y en la mano le llevaba a Fionna un ramillete

Finn: era un traje de gala blanco y tenia una capucha con orejas de oso polar y su corbata era azul y llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas y un ramillete de una rosa azul

Gumball : era un esmoquin negro y una corbata rosa con una corona

Jake: una corbata roja

Key: andaba con una vestimenta normal con una camisa de cuadros y un pantalón negro y zapatillas y cinturones y una cadena de cruz , y un guante roto

Rey Helado: un esmoquin blanco y corbata azul

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya en la puerta del palacio habían mucha gente cuando entraron quedaron impactados todo era genial habían muchas luces y comida y ponche , todo era genial

Fionna : ire a buscar a Marshy

Fin: si yo ire a buscar a Marcy

Cake :: mi nina ya creció

Jake : ire a buscar a arcoíris

Cake : yo a Mono

Cada uno se encontró con su pareja exepto Finn , Marcelina aun no llegaba

Finn : Mmmm, ¿donde estará?

Enfrente de la cara de Finn aparece Jenn

Jenn sonriendo (Voltendose) : vamos a bailar , recuerda que me prometiste una pieza

Finn un poco preocupado : O..Ok

En cuanto Finn iba a bailar con Jen llego Marcy , Finn dejo a Jen y se fue a saludar a Marcy

Jen seria : Baka ( este es un insulto en japonés que sig. : Idiota )

Finn dándole a Marcy el ramo de rosas rojas : Te.. Traje esto

Marcelina toma las flores y sonríe , y se bebe el rojo de sus flores . Finn queda perplejo

Marcelina : tenia mucha hambre , como lo supiste?

Finn sonríe : instinto

Finn : quieres bailar?

Marcelina se la lleva a la pista de baile y comienzan a bailar

Finn : Te miras muy bien

Marcelina: en serio , por que yo estoy apunto de comerme mi mo~o rojo

Finn se pone a reir

Cake estaba buscando a Fionna ya que no estaba segura de estuviera sola con un vampiro

Mientras tanto arriba del dulce reino a la luz de la luna .

Marshall: Te gusta bailar a la luz de la luna?

Fionna : Si , especialmente si estoy aquí contigo

Marshall : ¿Fionna, tu sabes que si estas conmigo resultaras herida?

Fionna lo cachetea , enojada : eres un estúpido!

Marshall con cara de KGSS : POR QUE ME PEGAS!

Fionna enojada: ¡eres un idiota!

Marshall : ¡YA NO GRITES!

Fionna : ¡ TU TAMPOCO ME GRITES!

De pronto llega un vampiro que le arrebata a Fionna

Marshall se enoja y sigue al otro vampiro , hasta que lo alcanza

Marshall tomando al otro vampiro de los hombros muy enojado : QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PUT- Key? Que haces aquí?

Key : Bueno tratando de bailar con la famosa "Fionna la Humana" pero parece que estaba gritando con mi rey y decidi tomarla :D

Marshall: en serio donde esta ahora? Amigo :3

Key : oh , bueno me tomaste muy rápido y la deje caer por error

Marshall : ¡ QU E!

Marshall mira al suelo y la mira en la copa de un árbol desmayada

Marshall rápidamente se le hacerca :C

Marshall sacudiéndola : Fionna, Fionna ¡ DESPIERTAAAAAAAA!

Fionna abriendo los ojos poco a poco : Marshall , creo que me rompi un brazo

Marshall : encerio , te duelo que te lo toque

Fionna :no , no me duele :D

Marshall : quieres seguir bailando

Fionna : claro * lo besa *

De pronto una llama en el cielo los ve y luego esa llama regresa al palacio y le dice lo que vio al PF

Fiiiiiiiiiiin

Espero que les haiga gustado esperen el próximo espero sus rewies

ADIOS

(habrá segunda parte)


	14. no leer si eres nina o nino bueno

Hola amigos y amigas soy Jen-Chama y espero que les guste este capitulo o ya verán no conocen nada hacerca de mi , en este capitulo habra incesto y un poco de perversión si eres '' Nina buena" no lo leas (como Kateryn :C ) solo leerlo si eres de mente madura esta caricatura no es mia es de pendleton warld y esto pasa después de tres allos

3 allos después…

En la casa de Marcelina y Marshall Lee …

Marcelina estaba entrando al bano pero sin voltear, ella se quita si brasier y se pone su bata al voltearse puede observar a Marshall bajándose los bóxers Marcelina automaticamente se sonroja y le comienza a lanzar a Marshall unas 100 botellas para el cabello

Marshall subiéndose los bóxers : ¿! Que haces aquí!?

Me voy Ballar ¿Tu que haces aquí? – gritaba Marcelina

Bueno … creo que no hay otra opción de que …- el se metió rápidamente al ballo y comenzó a ducharse

Marcelina estaba enojada

Tu relación con Finn ¿Hasta donde ira?

Que te importa – dijo Marcelina sentada en el piso

Marshall el comienza a cantar – Siempre te doy ..muchos problemas …te hiero y te quiero

No se que hacer . pues te he herido ya solo quiero abrazarte... y protegerte

Hasta no saber que mas hacer .. yo te amo , te adoro , eres luz , eres mi camino –

Marcelina se queda sonriendo

Y? que te parece , la escribi para Fionna

Marcelina esta hermosa , por cierto la has visto?- dijo Marcelina

Mmmm, no estaba en un curso intencibo con una bruja , ya que ella era muy débil pero vendrá hoy – dijo Marshall

Marcelina : por que no habrá ido Finn?

No lo se , Marcy te quieres meter conmigo a ballarnos- le pregunto el vampiro sonrojado

Marcelina le dijo muy sonrojada : ¡ No juegues conmigo! ¡PERVERTIDO!

Ya eran las 11 de la noche en la casa del árbol…

Fionna estaba dormida como un angelito . ella se abrió sus ojos y vio a Marshall abrazandola mientras el dormía

Ella se rubarizo muy rápidamente y trata de apartarse de el , pero la tenia realmente sujetada y rápidamente se sube arriba de ella y la lame la cara con su lengua de serpiente mientras que ella estaba realmente sonrojada y no podía decir nada no le llegaba el valor (ella tiene 18) mientras que Marshall le susurraba en el oído

Marshall susurrándole : Te extralle mucho *lame su cara*

Ella por fin puede hablar y le dijo con una voz arrogante

¡NO te tengo miedo! – dijo ella tomando fuerza para golpearlo y ponerse arriba de el

Veo que por fin pudiste derribarme – dijo Marshall soltándose de ella

Que buscas – decía ella tapándose con la sabana

Marshall se recuesta en la cama y la abraza , no le importo que ella se sonrojara el se dejo llevar por el momento quitándole la ropa pues ella le estaba permitiendo esa acción .

Los 2 se dejaron llevar en un delirio hasta el amanecer ya que Cake se había ido a ver a sus cachorros y no regresaría en 1 semana y Finn? . Finn fue a visitar a su novia.

En la casa de Marcy …

Finn estaba abrasandola mientras que ella se estaba durmiendo entre sus brazos

El le dio un beso a Marcelina y ella se sonroja rápidamente

El se levanta y le dice

Tu me gustas Marcelina y quiero compartir mi vida contigo – dijo Finn cerrando los ojos y rubarizado

Marcelina le sonrio y se le tiro encima

Eres mio esta noche – dijo Marcelin desvistiendo a Finn

Finn espero que les haiga gustado este capitulo es corto pero nah

Espero sus review enserio asi se que ustedes leen mi Fanfic y cando no los veo me pongo trite sinceramente

Adios!


	15. Chapter 15

Hola amigos y amigas espero que les guste este Nuevo capitulo esta serie no es mia es de pendleton warld

Muy importante : recuerden que Finn y Fionna ya tienen 18 anos y yo se pueden ver un poco diferentes

Fionna: ella usa un pantalón azul y una camisa sin mangas que era celeste y en la cintura un gran cinturón que era blanco y con el pelo suelto y un aro de conejos negro y se podría decir que tenia mucha "pechonalidad"

Finn : un short de color azul , una cola de caballo larga ( no tanto hasta los hombros) y un gorro esquimal de oso y una chaqueta celeste

Marcelina : su cuerpo se podría decir que sus curvas se perfeccionaron y por ahora anda con un short corto y una camisa con tirantes que era blanca un cola de caballo con unas botas muy largas con tacon

Marshall: con una pañoleta en el cuello una chaqueta negra y una camisa por dentro roja un pantalón blanco y botines negros

Bonnibel : una falda larga rosa y un chaleco negro con rayas rosa y una cola de caballo con su corona

Gumball : el pelo le creció un poco mas el veste con un esmoquin blanco con una camisa rosa por dentro zapatillas negras y su corona era mas grande

Rey helado : el cabello de atrás de la barba ( O.O) se lo amarro

Reina Helada : con su vestido normal y pelo largo

Jenn-Chama : un pantalón negro y tenis rojos con una camisa de calaveras y cruz con el pelo muy largo y

un aro

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A ENTRENAR"

Estaba Fionna en un campo para entrenar con Jenn en el dulce reino

Me contaron que eres la persona mas fuerte en todo Ooo – decía Fionna dirigiendose a Jenn

Si pero no deseo pelear ya me retire – decía Jenn volteando la mirada agachada recogiendo sus rodillas en el suelo comiendo el piso

Bueno basta de eso , hoy pelearas conmigo , tengo que entrenar para hacerme mas fuerte – decía Fionna con una mirada arrogante y tronndose los dedos

Pero ,… sabes ¡lo hare! – decía jenn un poco asustada el piso metiéndose chocolate

Genial! ..- dijo la humana emocionada

Uuh! No te contengas ok? - dijo la humana con voz arrogante poniéndose un guante que sellaba los poderes

S…Segura? – decía la vampira con pequeñas alas

Si además si te contienes no será un reto

O…ok … pero seguiras siendo mi amiga?

_Amigas? No sabia que ella me quería como amiga – pensaba Fionna _

S…si – dijo la humana sonriendo con un poco de sonrojo en las mejillas

En la casa de Marshall….

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Que te pasa – le pregunta Marcelina a Marshall

No soporto que esa extraña de la Jennifer este con mi linda e inocente Fionnaaaaaaa!- gritaba el vampiro con ganas de destrozar todo

Calmate ,además no creo que vaya a pelear en serio con ella – decía Marcelina en el sofá

En la pelea…

Fionna se va dirigiendo a jenn rápidamente con su guante empunado con magia su alrededor mientras que jenn no se movia

Cuando fionna pega un salto y debes de atacar con su guante ataca con su mano . a Jenn rápidamente sus alas crecen muy grandes y largas Fionna queda perpleja y en ese momento Jenn agarra los mechones de pelo de su cara y salta y le patea la cara , haciéndola caer en el piso

Que paso fi? Te riendes?- dijo la vampira con grandes alas sonriendo

¡NO! Nunca dijo Fionna detrás de ella pateándola hacia el cielo y ella salta y la comienza a golpear en el cielo haciendo que ella comienze a escupir sangre consiguiendo que no pudiera estar en el cielo que cae al dulce suelo que no se puede mover al caer Fionna pierdede vista por un segundo a Jennifer y cuando voltea ella ya no estaba ahí

Fionna se pone nerviosa y comienza a lanzar bolas de energía por todo los lados y de pronto siente un dolor en el pecho … espalda , brazo , piernas , cara , y trasero

Haciendo que caiga al piso sin poder levantarse con sangre en su boca

Muy inocente – decía una voz desde el fondo del lugar

Fionna de pronto ve oscuro y no se podía mover . Al despertad ella mira a sus amigos rodeándola y Jennifer ella estaba en el techo viéndola pero nadie la miraba

Ya era de noche y Marshall , Cake y Finn se habían quedado acompanandola pero estaban dormidos y Jennifer no se había ido de ese lugar y con una mirada de culpa se había quedado despierta viéndola cuando después decide hacer algo y le pasa algo de su energía a Fionna curándole su pierna rota y su brazo y ese golpe en la cabeza con las otras heridas

Me ire de este lugar ,siempre hago lo mismo … aunque Finn , Fionna son … son… mis queridos primos – decía Jennifer llorando y besando la frente de Fionna

Después se acerca a Finn y este le besa en la mejilla y susurrando le decía que lo amaba

Ella se va … Marcelina había visto y oído todo no se enfadoya que sabia todo de ella , Finn y Fionna

Espero que les haiga gustado este capitulo

ADIOS espero sus REVIEW


	16. Chapter 16

Hola amigos y amigas espero que les guste este capitulo tiene de lo que me han pedido ultimadamente espero que les guste :

¿**Que es lo que somos?**

Estaba Fionna en el hospital del Dulce Reino , aun la tenia atrapada ahí el doctor mantecado ya que no sabia por que se había curado tan rápido

Fionna estaba acompañada por Marshall , en esos momentos no sabia por que Marshall la acompanaba , el siempre estaba ahí . Era por que la amaba? . No ella pensaba algo mas , pero no sabia que , es decir en ese tiempo que no podía hacer nada pensaba acerca de su pasado y el de su Hermano , como quedaron en el bosque? . todo era preguntas para Fionna , haciéndola callada y alejada de los demás :

¿Por qué solo yo y Finn como Humanos? ¿ cual es el origen de la tierra de Ooo? ¿ como sobrevivieron? ¿ Por que sentía que todo lo que estaba ahí la asustaba un poco? ¿ por que Marshall jamás me ha contado de el pasado de la tierra de Ooo

Marshall? … ¿estas ahí? – le pregunto la humana con un poco de temor

... ¡si! ¿Qué pasa? – decía el vampiro acercándose

Es que … quiero … saber mas de nuestra relación!- decía la humana tapando su mirada y un poco ruborizada

Y que quieres saber Fi?- decía el vampiro con una mirada de culpa y odio

No … no lo se …Por que te apegaste tanto a mi … es decir cuando nos conocimos no sabias nada de mi y me trataste como amigo ¿ por que?

Por que … ¿eh? De verdad quieres saber por que fui haci contigo Fionna?

S..Si _ dijo la humana muy ansiosa

Bueno te contare …

Era cuando yo tenia yo unos no los se creo que 996 anos no me cuerdo . yo tenias ansias de sangre y me dirigía al refugio de los humanos –Fionna queda impactada – allí ataque y bebi de muchas personas su sangre después vi a una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados que llevaba 2 ninos en sus brazos y una nina de 3 anos siguiéndola fueron a una alcoba donde ella oculto a esos 2 bebes solo era ella y la otra nina que se podían ver a simple vista me guie por el olor de miel que emanaba de la mujer y la acorrale y me bebi su sangre hasta que no quedo ni una gota , ese olor su suave piel y su cara tan hermosa que ahora cuando te veo me recuerdas a ella me quede impactado ya que me enamore de ella cuando la vi pero no podía de dejar de beber su sangre busque a los bebes y encontré una nina con pequenos cabellos y un gorro de piel de conejo y un niño que tenia grandes cabello con un gorro de oso polar en su cabeza me guie por es nina me recordó a mi amada y casi cometo el mismo error pero la nina de 3 anos me lanzo una piedra en la cabeza y asi reaccione para alejarme de la bebe y me dirigía por la otra nina que tenia lagrimas en sus ojos pero con fuerte mirar me pego un puñetazo y me mordió yo la mordí en el cuello pero mi amada que crei que estaba muerta me lanzo una piedra con sus ultimas furzas de pronto me sastiface de sangre y me fui da ahí pero los llantos de esos 2 ninos me hicieron recordar esa noche …Ahora sabes quienes eran esos niños? Fionna

Dime aun me amas –dijo el vampiro sonriendo con una mirada tranquila susurrándole en el oído a la humana

E… eramos Finn y yo verdad?

Si

¿ ¡Y que hay de la otra nina!? – dijo la humana mostrando su mirada llena de lagrimas y ruborizada

Ella tu ya la conoces , es muy poderosa ya que el rey de los vampiros y demonio de la nocheosfera la mordió sobrevivió – decía el vampiro

Ella es Jenn? – dijo la humana llorando

Si … pero dime Fionna aun me amas , es decir mate a tus padres y a tu familia TODO lo que tenias

Fionna levanta la mirada y se seca las lagrimas y con una voz de fugor le responde

¡ VETE . VETE de aquí! – dijo la humana tapando su cara llorando

Marshall le susurra antes de irse – disfrute ese di cada momento!

Fionna al estar sola comienza a pegar gritos y llanto en ese cuarto y Marshall Lee el rey de los vampiros se quedo afuera de ese cuarto y se pudo ver una mirada seria y sin sentimientos … se quedo pensando por que no le dijo que tomo esos 2 bebes y los cuido por 4 anos?

Finn espero que les haiga gustado este capitulo


End file.
